Love my cat
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: *Mon amour de chat* : Quand un Draco Malfoy tombe sur un magnifique chaton noir, au cours d'une balade nocturne dans le parc de Poudlard, il ne sait pas que cela va changé son destin ainsi que celui d'un certain brun nommé Harry Potter. Voici comment les choses auraient pu être - Ceci est une version corrigée et améliorée de la précédente publication.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur **:Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Love my cat _*Mon amour de chat*_

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M

**Warning** : Violence au rendez-vous au chapitre 3.

**Situation** : Cette histoire débute pendant la sixième année à Poudlard et les Horcruxes n'existent pas pour le bien de cette histoire.

**Disclaimer **:Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui empreinte pour cette histoire (et tant d'autres ^^) _(Sauf exception à la fin du dernier chapitre pour éviter les spoilers)_

**PS **: Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année d'Harry, et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape. Il se peut aussi que certaines scènes soient tirées des films et non des tomes (^-^)

**Correctrice **: Vivi64

**/!\ **Les mots écrit** en gras **entre** « » **sont en réalité des paroles qui à l'oreille deviennent des miaulements ^^

* * *

**Vidéo** "Bande annonce" : Sur **Youtube** : watch?v=x8s6To7I1ks (ou voir lien dans mon profil)  
**Illustration** disponible : voir profil

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier avec tout mon cœur les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont aimé _(reviewé, mis en alerte ou même en favoris)_ cette histoire qui est le début de mon aventure dans les Fanfictions d'Harry Potter. Votre accueil m'a fait énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture ou relecture pour cette version corrigée et améliorée. Bisou ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Harry **(_Le mercredi 20 novembre 1996__)_

Six mois que je m'entrainais et enfin j'y arrivais.

J'avais enfin réussi à prendre ma forme animagus et à me retransformer avec mes vêtements.

Pour l'animal « dangereux », je pouvais repasser mais bon un petit chaton noir, au moins c'était mieux qu'un cafard !

J'étais quand même un peu déçu en définitive car je me serais plus imaginé en lion ou en phœnix, ou peut-être même en loup… Mais non, un chat, ou plus particulièrement un chaton.

En plus, d'après ce que j'avais lu sur le sujet, je n'évoluerais jamais en chat, je resterais éternellement un chaton, à moins de beaucoup d'entrainement, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de perdre mon énergie pour ça. J'avais quand même pour but ultime : tuer Voldemort.

Vu l'heure, je devrais retourner me coucher sinon Ron allait encore en toucher un mot à Mione et cette dernière me fera certainement une vie d'enfer pour savoir où j'étais passé.

Je pris bien soin de remettre ma cape d'invisibilité et pris la carte pour ne pas me faire repérer.

Cela devait faire au moins un bon quart d'heure maintenant que je marchais dans les couloirs quand je croisai Miss teigne. Je me figeai immédiatement et pénétrai en vitesse dans une classe tout près qui était ouverte.

Si j'avais pris le risque de faire du bruit en ouvrant une quelconque porte, je serais fichu et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer une semaine en compagnie de Rusard, déjà que j'écopais de moins de retenues avec Snape cette année, je n'allais pas les remplacer pour les passer avec ce rustre mal lavé.

Mais comment n'avais-je pas vu la présence de Rusard sur la carte ?

J'y jetai un coup d'œil et je n'eus pas une surprise mais deux : Rusard était bien au bout du couloir d'où je me trouvais mais en plus, je n'étais pas seul dans la classe… et le pire c'était que les autres occupants n'étaient autres que Malfoy et Zabini.

Pourtant je n'entendais rien.

Je me retournai et vis un truc que je n'aurais jamais cru voir : Zabini était assis à terre, contre le mur, avec la tête de Draco Malfoy sur les genoux.

Le noir était en train de passer la main dans les cheveux blonds qui pour une fois n'étaient pas cachés sous une couche de gel. Et puis, en y regardant de plus près, je pus voir que la fouine pleurait, certes en silence, mais il pleurait, c'était un fait.

La voix de Rusard retentit, me sortant ainsi de ma contemplation :

- Tiens ! Alors, quelle est votre excuse ?

Je vis Malfoy se redresser à une vitesse absolument incroyable et sécher d'un revers de la main ses larmes.

- Rien monsieur… j'étais en train de faire ma ronde lorsque mon ami est venu pour m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle et…

Je le vis baisser la tête et je me demandai soudain qu'elle était cette mauvaise nouvelle.

- Étant préfet Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux vous mettre en retenue mais vous, dit-il en pointant Zabini, je vous colle une semaine avec moi.

- Bien, dit ce dernier en fusillant du regard Malfoy.

L'espace d'un instant, j'attendis ma sanction quand je me souvins être sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Rusard leur dit de retourner dans leur dortoir et partit sans un regard en arrière.

- Merci Draco, je te console sans rien dire et toi, tu… tu…

Il grogna et ajouta :

- … et c'est quoi cette excuse bidon de la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Calme-toi Zabini. Que voulais-tu que je dise à Rusard ? Je ne vais quand même pas me prendre une retenue par amitié.

Sur ce, je vis Malfoy quitter la salle sans même attendre son ami. Ce dernier resta surpris face au départ du Préfet et le mulâtre murmura en sortant, certainement pour lui-même :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con parfois, je pourrais dire ce qui le tourmente à toute l'école pour qu'il se fasse renvoyer, et ce petit blondinet de mes deux me traite comme de la merde. Un Malfoy restera toujours un Malfoy !

Sur cette dernière vérité, je repris moi aussi le chemin de mon dortoir.

Une fois au fond de mon lit, bien malgré moi, je me demandai pourquoi Malfoy était dans cet état-là.

**.**

**.**

_(Le lendemain, jeudi 21 novembre 1996)_

Il m'avait fallu vingt bonnes minutes pour quitter mon lit malgré les demandes renouvelées de mes amis. Je m'étais ensuite douché en vitesse et habillé encore plus vite que d'habitude, ce qui me valut un air encore plus débraillé. Mais si je comptais bien, il me restait, en tout et pour tout, seulement dix minutes avant le cours de potions du professeur Slughorn pour petit-déjeuner.

Je pris donc mon sac et courus presque hors de la chambre avec aux trousses un Ron rouge de colère d'avoir si peu de temps pour manger, Dean et Seamus morts de rire de ladite tête de Ron et un Neville blanc comme un vampire qui devait certainement appréhender le futur cours de potions, car Snape ou pas, il faisait toujours autant exploser ses chaudrons.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves, toutes années confondues. Je pris le chemin vers notre table et mangeai en extrême vitesse un croissant et bus en deux gorgées mon jus de citrouille.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui dus tirer un Ron affamé qui réclamait plus de temps pour manger. Nous avions ensuite couru comme des dératés pour arriver à l'heure au cours de potions.

A peine étions-nous arrivés devant la porte encore fermée qu'une certaine Hermione Granger nous tomba dessus en nous criant que nous avions failli arriver en retard, et de ce fait, faire perdre des points à notre maison. Bien sûr, je lui rétorquai le « failli » de sa phrase et lui adressai ensuite mon plus beau sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé à ma table que je me souvins de la veille et lançai soudain un regard vers le Serpentard le plus narcissique et arrogant du monde sorcier. Je passai le reste des défauts de ce sale Mangemort et vis qu'il avait encore son air hautain et la tête haute. Si je ne l'avais pas vu hier soir dans cette position, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait ressentir des émotions.

Étrangement j'avais toujours pensé que Monsieur Draco Malfoy, dernier du nom, n'avait pas de cœur.

Le reste du cours ne fut que points en moins pour certains et vagabondage de pensées pour moi. Je dus néanmoins me réveiller car nos deux heures de potions du matin arrivaient à leur fin et étaient suivies par deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, données par rien d'autre que Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots. Et même si cette matière était la plus facile pour moi, il arrivait encore à m'enlever des points.

J'avais au moins espéré qu'il arrêterait d'être comme ça avec moi mais non ! Pourtant je pouvais désormais comprendre pourquoi il me traitait aussi mal avec tous les souvenirs que j'avais vus pendant une de nos séances d'Occlumencie l'année dernière, mais j'avais pensé qu'en changeant de matière de cours, il me laisserait tranquille. Je m'étais trompé !

En fin de matinée, j'étais heureux de me trouver devant un bon déjeuner. L'heure de cours qui suivit était histoire de la magie où je dus me battre pour ne pas m'endormir.

Quand la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, je me ruai en dehors de ce calvaire acoustique qu'était la voix de Binns pour aller à mon cours favori depuis quelque temps : soins aux créatures magiques.

**.**

**.**

Je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil de notre salle commune. La journée avait été éreintante.

- Harry, tu fais une partie d'échecs avec moi ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore envie de me faire battre. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher car je suis crevé, terminai-je.

- Harry… tu ne vas tout de même pas te coucher maintenant alors que nous devons faire un parchemin de soixante centimètres pour le cours de sortilège de demain ?

Merde !

- Eh bien, j'avais un peu oublié. Tu l'as fait toi ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant de ma très gentille meilleure amie.

- Oui, depuis quatre jours, jour où le professeur nous l'a demandé et jour où toi, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, tu m'as dit, et je cite _« Mione, on a tout le temps pour écrire ce petit bout de parchemin et en plus il fait un temps superbe pour voler avec Ron »._

Et ce fut sans même essayer d'avoir son fameux parchemin que je me mis à table avec un Ron dégoûté, car il n'avait pas non plus fait son parchemin.

Après une heure d'énervement, c'est une Hermione gentille qui nous aida à finir notre devoir. A peine mon dernier mot écrit, je me ruai sous la douche et me glissai sous ma couette en prenant garde de placer ma cape et la carte sous mon oreiller. Je fermai aussi les rideaux du baldaquin et lançai un sort de silence. Je savais par expérience que j'allais certainement dormir trois ou quatre heures à cause d'un énième cauchemar et qu'ensuite, j'allais ressentir le besoin de me promener dans le parc et pourquoi pas essayer enfin de prendre ma forme animagus un peu plus longtemps, soit plus de dix minutes et dehors de surcroît.

Comme chaque nuit, je me réveillai bien suite à un cauchemar vers trois heures, et sans attendre je mis la cape et pris la carte. Sortir sans réveiller mes compagnons de dortoir fut très simple vu les bruits de ronflement provenant du lit de Ron. Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame passé, je me mis en route pour le parc.

A peine fus-je dehors que le vent léger me fit du bien. Le grand air, il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Je marchai vers un coin hors de vue et me cachai derrière un buisson. J'enlevai la cape et la cachai derrière l'arbuste ainsi que la carte non sans y avoir jeté un œil. L'instant d'après, j'étais dans ma forme animagus et courais dans l'herbe. C'était d'ailleurs une sensation étrange d'être sur quatre pattes et non deux jambes. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas me retrouver nu en plein milieu du parc par inadvertance.

Je courais et sautillais dans tous les sens depuis au moins une bonne heure quand je me couchai un moment sur un petit rocher au bord du lac. La vue sous la lune était magnifique.

J'avais la tête placée sur mes deux pattes avant quand je sentis une main sur mon petit corps, et cette main était énorme. Un instant j'eus peur que ce soit la main d'un géant quand j'entendis cette voix, _sa_ voix.

- Alors petit… tu es perdu ?

J'allais lui répondre que cela me regardait mais seulement un pitoyable miaulement sortit de ma bouche. Avant que ne je puisse me traiter d'idiot, je fus soulevé et ensuite plaqué contre un truc chaud.

- Tu es mignon dis-moi, à qui appartiens-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**« Mignon… je t'emmerde la fouine »**

- Tu dois avoir froid ainsi dehors, allez viens, je t'emmène au chaud.

Je voulus me débattre mais que pouvais-je faire contre un Malfoy déterminé en étant un petit chaton « mignon » ?

Le trajet dans ses bras fut pire que des montagnes russes. Si j'avais mangé un truc un peu avant, je l'aurais certainement vomi sur sa belle cape hors de prix.

Plus nous approchions des cachots, plus je sentais que la chaleur du corps de Malfoy me faisait du bien car ces derniers temps les nuits étaient beaucoup plus froides que le jour.

- Shakespeare, entendis-je.

Je vis à ce moment que nous étions devant une porte que Malfoy avait ouverte à l'aide d'un mot de passe. Dire que la chambre dans laquelle je pénétrais était immonde aurait été un mensonge. Elle était magnifique. Il y avait ici un savant mélange de vert « Serpentard » et d'argent mais pas trop. La décoration était sobre et le lit à baldaquin était à lui seul une œuvre d'art. Lit où me déposa un Malfoy bien calme.

La douceur des draps était vraiment plaisante pour mes coussinets et je me permis à de vagabonder de long en large sur toute la surface. Je ne m'attendis pas, mais alors vraiment pas, au fait d'assister à un striptease de la fouine, quoique que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait agi comme ça s'il avait su que quelqu'un était présent dans sa chambre, et surtout si cette personne était sa Némésis.

Et putain que Malfoy était bien foutu.

Je n'étais pas gay, attention, loin de là, mais je pensais toujours qu'il était mince et horrible sous ses habits, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait des muscles et des abdos d'acier à ce qu'il paraissait. Par contre, je détournai la tête quand il commença à enlever son sous-vêtement. Je n'étais pas gay et pas voyeur non plus.

Bon Harry, réfléchis !

Comment sortir de cette chambre pour retourner en premier lieu dans le parc chercher la cape et la carte ? Pensai-je.

Je ne pris donc pas attention au fait que Malfoy venait de se poser sur le lit.

- Alors petit, à qui es-tu ?

Je me retournai et le regardai. C'était étrange comme il avait l'air différent, moins péteux, moins connard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi à part hier soir mais là, il ressemblait à n'importe quel adolescent et pas à un aristo qui pétait plus haut que son cul.

- Demain, je placerai un avis sur le tableau de la Grande Salle pour savoir qui est ton propriétaire, petit.

**« Petit, mais je t'en foutrais petit con ! »**

Satanés miaulements !

Bon et bien voilà, j'allais tout simplement attendre le matin et profiter de sa sortie pour quitter cet endroit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à dormir en espérant de tout mon cœur garder ma forme animagus.

- Allez viens Bébé sinon tu vas avoir froid.

**« Bébé ? »**

Je me sentis soudain décoller et la seconde d'après j'étais sur un torse. Son torse. Il ne dit rien d'autre de toute la nuit mais le son de sa respiration m'emmena très rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

**.**

**.**

_(Le lendemain, vendredi 22 novembre 1996)_

J'ouvris les yeux tout doucement quand je tombai sur le visage de la fouine à quelques centimètres de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais j'entendis :

- Calme-toi Bébé, il est seulement six heures quarante… rendors-toi.

Eh bien, être dans la peau d'un chaton avait des avantages. J'avais à peine dormi deux heures que je me sentais en pleine forme.

Il allait bien voir le Malfoy… me rendormir et puis quoi encore !

Tant que je pouvais le faire chier.

Je m'extirpai donc de ses bras qui m'encerclaient et commençai à sauter partout sur le lit en miaulant.

Ha ha ha, eh bien au moins, je pouvais le faire chier ce petit con.

- Bébé, arrête ça, j'ai besoin de dormir moi !

**« Petit con, arrête de m'appeler Bébé, je ne suis pas un Bébé ! Et encore moins _ton_ Bébé »**

Je m'approchai de son visage dans l'optique de le lui griffer quand mus par un instinct tout bonnement félin, je lui léchai le visage. D'abord sa joue, puis son front et son nez.

- Bébé, tu sais après je vais prendre une douche alors pas besoin de me laver.

J'eus au moins le mérite de le réveiller, car après ça Malfoy s'assit et passa ses mains sur son visage.

_Eh_ _bien pas trop tôt petit con, j'ai faim moi et j'aimerai__s__ enfin pouvoir marcher de nouveau sur mes deux jambes,_ pensai-je.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas gentil, je faisais un merveilleux rêve et ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Je le fixai étrangement car la veille au soir j'avais tellement été dans la lune que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était torse nu et encore moins qu'il était réellement un Mangemort. Il avait la marque…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher de son bras afin de la voir de plus près mais je me sentis à nouveau bouger indépendamment de ma volonté.

Mais bon sang, ce que cela pouvait être chiant !

- C'est moche hein… tu vois, même toi tu la trouves moche.

Dire que là je ne comprenais pas était un euphémisme. S'il avait la marque, c'est qu'il l'aimait, point final.

Je le vis soudain passer ses doigts dessus délicatement.

- Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître, si seulement je n'avais pas ce truc à faire, si seulement j'avais eu le choix.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait mais au moins, j'avais la confirmation qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- Bon c'n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais prendre ma douche. Reste sage… hein… ne casse rien.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai seul, sur son lit, mais je commençais à me rendormir quand il sortit de la salle de bains, habillé, coiffé et d'après mon odorat plus développé, parfumé. Je le vis ensuite préparer ses affaires pour les cours et un petit moment plus tard, il vint de nouveau s'asseoir sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi et si personne ne te réclame, je vais te garder. Tu me donnes l'amour qui me manque, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis les dernières vacances ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais prévenir que je t'ai trouvé...

Il m'embrassa ensuite sur la tête et se leva pour certainement partir.

Quand il fut à un mètre de la porte, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et eh oui, le lit était haut quand même, puis sautai et courus une fois qu'il ouvrit la porte. Je l'entendis crier « Bébé » plusieurs fois mais je ne cessai de courir le plus vite possible afin d'éviter qu'il ne me rattrape.

Après un temps indéterminé à déambuler dans les cachots à l'aveuglette, je reconnus le bureau de Snape et pris alors le chemin du parc en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Bon sang, j'avais laissé cet infâme Mangemort m'embrasser… beurk !

**.**

**.**

_(Une semaine plus tard, vendredi 29 novembre 1996)_

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais passée la nuit dans sa chambre et je n'arrêtais pas de me poser une tonne de questions. Certaines de ses paroles n'avaient pas eu de sens pour moi. Et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'avais l'impression que Malfoy n'avait pas voulu de la marque…

L'avait-il eu de force ?

Et qu'elle était cette chose qu'il devait faire ?

Je marchai vers la Grande Salle quand j'aperçus une affiche sur le tableau d'affichage.

_« Je recherche un petit chaton noir… si vous le voyez, prévenez-moi. Draco M. »_

Je restai devant cette affiche un petit moment avant d'entendre _sa_ voix :

- Alors Potter, tu apprends à lire à ce que je vois !

- Très drôle la fouine… Alors comme ça tu es triste car tu as perdu ton petit chaton ?!

Je connaissais pertinemment la réponse mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chercher. Je me retournai et vis qu'il avait les yeux brillants.

- Tu sais Potter, au moins ce chaton a un cœur lui, pas comme toi, me dit-il les mâchoires serrées.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Nous étions vendredi et le weekend pointait le bout de son nez.

Je marchai au radar vers ma table et mangeai tout ce qui se trouvait devant moi, la dernière phrase de Malfoy raisonnant en moi.

_Moi pas de cœur_ ?

Il avait certainement dit ça pour me faire chier… quoiqu'en y repensant, il s'était lui-même contredit dans sa phrase vu que c'était moi le chaton avec un cœur ! Et puis de toute façon, je devais trouver une manière de savoir ce que Malfoy mijotait. Et si je voulais savoir ce que Malfoy devait faire, je devais l'espionner. Quoi de mieux qu'un chaton qui en plus était mignon !?

Le long du repas, j'avais réfléchi à un plan. Et ce fut en fin de soirée que j'en parlais avec Ron et Hermione. Au début, ils m'en avaient voulu car je ne leur avais pas dit que j'arrivais à devenir un animagus mais après un petit discours d'Hermione, Ron comprit que je voulais garder certaines choses pour moi.

Le plan était qu'Hermione aille informer Malfoy que j'étais son chat et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait placé une affiche. En fait tout mon plan portait sur le fait que Malfoy me veuille et Hermione lui proposerait de me partager, la semaine avec elle et le weekend avec lui.

A vingt heures, nous partîmes vers les cachots où au coin d'un couloir désert, je pris ma forme animagus. Ron nous abandonna au coin d'un autre couloir car s'il venait avec nous, cela risquait de tourner en bagarre.

D'après ce que j'avais vu la semaine précédente, Malfoy allait accepter l'offre de Mione. Je pourrais donc l'espionner le weekend et mes deux meilleurs amis allaient m'aider en me servant d'alibi auprès des autres.

J'étais maintenant dans les bras de mon amie, et plusieurs haut-le-cœur plus tard nous étions devant la porte de Malfoy. Elle frappa à trois reprises.

**POV Draco**

Je faisais mes devoirs quand on frappa à la porte. Je terminais d'écrire le mot entamé puis partis ouvrir ma porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris que c'était la Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait retrouvé mon chaton.

- Ah Bébé, te voilà enfin !

J'allais le prendre de ses bras impurs quand la Sang-de-Bourbe prit la parole :

- Malfoy… il y a certainement un malentendu, ceci est mon chat…

MERDE !

-…

- Alors c'est chez toi qu'il a passé la nuit la semaine dernière, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui… maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais retourner à mes devoirs.

J'allais fermer la porte quand elle reprit la parole :

- Tu sais, il n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis une semaine devant la porte de ma chambre et je pense qu'il te veut toi !

- Je m'en fous Granger… je n'ai pas besoin d'un chat de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Mais… et l'affiche alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Écoute Granger, oui effectivement je voulais retrouver Bé… ce chaton, me repris-je, mais vu qu'il a un propriétaire, il ne peut devenir mon chat alors maintenant, je vais fermer cette porte et tu oublieras jusqu'à mon existence.

- Attends Malfoy… si tu veux, pour le bien du chaton, on peut partager.

- Oh… intelligent Granger. Tu le coupes en deux et m'en donnes une moitié !? Désolé mais la moitié d'un chaton, non merci.

- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès Malfoy ? J'allais te proposer de le garder le weekend et moi la semaine, mais vu que cela ne t'intéresse pas.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Bébé miaula.

- Attends Granger ! Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela ? Demandai-je.

- Il est malheureux, je te l'ai dit. Et avec l'affiche, j'ai eu vite trouvé son problème donc je fais tout pour le rendre heureux, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'étais partagé…

Je pouvais laisser partir cette Miss-je-sais-tout avec Bébé ou accepter de l'avoir à mes cotés les weekends. Étrangement, j'avais passé une des meilleures nuit depuis bien longtemps à ses cotés donc je décidai d'accepter sa proposition.

- C'est ok Granger ! Comment s'y prend-t-on ?

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle viendrait me l'amener tous les vendredis à vingt heures et qu'elle le reprendrait les lundis à sept heures et demie. J'acceptais, étant un lève-tôt, cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Elle m'expliqua aussi de ne pas oublier de le nourrir et de lui donner du lait. Je lui rétorquai que je n'étais pas idiot et lui pris Bébé des mains tout en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Rien que de sentir Bébé contre moi, je me sentis déjà mieux. Tout était parti, mes peurs, mes doutes, mes angoisses et mes craintes. Ce chaton était magique.

Je repris place au bureau tout en gardant Bébé sur mes genoux et me remis au boulot. Étrangement, il n'arrêta pas de m'embêter et m'interdire de travailler, ce fut donc au bout d'une bonne heure que j'allais le déposer sur le lit.

Il était déjà passé vingt trois heures quand on frappa de nouveau à ma porte.

Merde !

Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là.

Je me dépêchai de lui ouvrir la porte et la fis pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Installe-toi, j'arrive, je vais me rafraichir, expliquai-je.

Je la laissai se mettre à l'aise et partis vite fait sous la douche. Depuis la fin de cinquième année, chaque weekend ou presque, je couchais avec des filles « faciles », voire même des garçons, toujours des passifs, le sexe étant un exutoire pour mes pensées.

Après cinq minutes de douche, je me séchai et partis la rejoindre avec juste la serviette autour des hanches.

**POV Harry**

Cette greluche venait de me poser à terre et s'installait dans le lit !

Ne me dites pas qu'ils allaient faire ce que je croyais qu'ils allaient faire ?

J'étais vierge moi, alors voir des ébats sexuels c'était définitivement pas pour moi.

Je vis Malfoy sortir de la salle bains avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Je pouvais voir que ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

- Alors… heu… c'est quoi encore ton prénom ? Demanda-t-il à greluche.

- Melinda.

- Ok… alors qu'on soit bien d'accord, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, cette nuit sera juste sexuelle… dès que ce sera terminé, tu décampes et tu ne parles de cette nuit à personne.

Je vis la fille hocher la tête.

- Bien, alors vu que tout est clair, on peut commencer.

Je ne voulais pas regarder mais je le fis quand même.

Je pensais à juste titre qui si j'avais été dans mon corps, j'aurais bandé rien qu'à leur vue. Merlin ! Et le fait de voir Malfoy se faire sucer comme ça… mon regard n'avait pas quitté cette bouche talentueuse. Je l'imaginais même sur mon sexe à moi…

J'avais peu d'expérience, voire même aucune à part un baiser avec Cho Chang mais voir du sexe en vrai était extrêmement excitant.

Si le fait de voir cette fille le sucer m'avait excité, le fait de voir Malfoy la lécher intimement m'aurait fait éjaculer direct. Ce mec était doué.

Et cette manière d'entrer et sortir d'elle, ses cris, leurs gémissements, les supplications de cette fille pour en avoir plus et surtout, leur dernier cri de jouissance. Tout ça avaient été superbe à voir.

La fille partit à peine cinq minutes après la fin de leur partie de jambes en l'air et moi, j'étais toujours à terre. Malfoy éteignit les lampes.

Tout à coup, je me retrouvai au sol, dans le noir total. Dire que la panique était présente aurait été loin de la vérité. J'avais peur du noir depuis un petit temps dans les endroits que je ne connaissais pas et ici, cela en était un.

En plus, au sol, il faisait froid et ne voyant rien, je me mis à pleurer ou plutôt miauler sans arrêter et restai sur place, ayant peur de partir du mauvais coté. Je n'eus pas à pleurer longtemps car deux mains chaudes me soulevèrent du sol.

- Salazar, mais tu trembles Bébé. Allez, viens.

Il me posa sur son torse bien chaud et commença à me papouiller. Je me rendis compte après un petit moment que j'en ronronnais même.

Moi, Harry Potter, ronronnais sur le torse de ma Némésis. Merlin, si on m'avait dit ça un jour, j'aurais envoyé la personne à Sainte Mangouste.

**.**

**.**

_(Le lendemain, samedi 30 novembre 1996)_

J'ouvris les yeux qui étaient touchés par de la lumière. Il me fallut un petit instant pour me rendre compte que j'étais seul dans le lit, mais vu que celui-ci était encore chaud, je me repositionnai et me rendormis. J'avais deux jours pour prendre des infos alors une petite heure de sommeil en plus ne ferait pas de mal.

**« Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ! »**

Je me rendis compte que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

**« On ne peut pas être tranquille Merlin, y a des gens qui dorment ! »**

- Oui, j'arrive ! Cria Malfoy.

Je décidai de me lever et de me plaçai au bord du lit pour voir qui osait troubler ma sieste du matin.

- Ah Blaise, c'est toi…

- Oui, c'est moi… alors, du nouveau ?

- Non, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je ne réussis pas, il s'en prendra à ma mère alors je dois le faire.

- Ouais… Et pour les fêtes, tu vas quand même au manoir ?

- Hélas, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller.

Je les écoutai ensuite discuter de choses futiles, assis dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Moi, je commençais à m'emmerder sur le lit alors je fis la seule chose que je savais faire : miauler !

- Oh Bébé, je t'avais oublié !

Ca devient une sale habitude qu'il m'oublie ce con !

Je le vis se lever et venir me prendre. Il me plaça alors sur ses genoux où j'eus droit à des tas de papouilles et autres. Merlin que cela faisait du bien.

- Depuis quand tu as un chat, toi ?

- Depuis hier soir en fait… mais je ne l'ai que les weekends.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber Blaise. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh… rien de très intéressant mis à part ma semaine de retenue que j'ai terminée hier soir. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai mal aux mains d'avoir autant nettoyé.

- Mouais bon, on se met au travail, dit Malfoy tout en se mettant debout.

Le reste de la matinée se passa comme ça, moi sur les genoux de Malfoy en train de recevoir des papouilles incroyablement délicieuses ou en train de faire plein de taches d'encre sur le parchemin de Blaise. J'avais eu peur de les faire sur celui de Malfoy, il aurait pu me mettre dehors.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 publié ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 01 octobre 2012_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur **:Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Love my cat _*Mon amour de chat*_

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M

**Warning** : Violence au rendez-vous au chapitre 3.

**Situation** : Cette histoire débute pendant la sixième année à Poudlard et les Horcruxes n'existent pas pour le bien de cette histoire.

**Disclaimer **:Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui empreinte pour cette histoire (et tant d'autres ^^) _(Sauf exception à la fin du dernier chapitre pour éviter les spoilers)_

**PS **: Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année d'Harry, et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape. Il se peut aussi que certaines scènes soient tirées des films et non des tomes (^-^)

**Correctrice **: Vivi64

**/!\ **Les mots écrit** en gras **entre** « » **sont en réalité des paroles qui à l'oreille deviennent des miaulements ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Draco **_(__Même jour qu'à la fin du chapitre 1, samedi 30 novembre 1996__)_

- Voilà, c'est enfin fini mec, dit Blaise.

- Oui. Écoute, je vais aller un peu dehors avec Bébé pour qu'il prenne l'air et je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle après.

- Ok.

Une fois que Blaise eut quitté la chambre, je mis ma cape d'hiver et pris Bébé dans mes bras. Il avait besoin de voir la nature ce petit bout de chou.

Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi je m'étais attaché si vite à ce petit chaton, ni même pourquoi je virais Poufsouffle, mais une chose était certaine, je l'aimais comme j'avais aimé Cissy, mon petit chat ailé que j'avais eu à quatre ans, et qui était mort le cinquième jour des mains de mon père soi-dit en passant.

Je traversai les couloirs bondés d'élèves, d'ailleurs il y en avait bien plus que d'habitude, certainement qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il y ait une attaque à Pré-au-lard par des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs ils avaient peut-être raison.

**.**

**.**

Je regardais Bébé sautiller partout, jouant avec tout et n'importe quoi et j'avais vraiment du mal à garder mon air froid. Ce petit animal faisait ressortir de moi le vrai Draco et je lui en étais reconnaissant. J'avais été trop longtemps endormi par mon père et son maître Face de Serpent. Dire que j'aurais pu être autrement si ce satané balafré m'avait serré la main il y a six ans.

- Bébé, allez viens, on rentre, on va manger.

Je n'eus pas à l'appeler deux fois qu'il courait déjà vers moi. Mais qu'il était mignon à courir avec sa petite queue qui voletait, et ses petits bonds à cause de sa petite taille.

Salazar, pardonnez-moi, je deviens Poufsouffle, pensai-je.

Par moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait, de trouver en lui le confident que je n'avais jamais eu. J'avais envie de l'avoir toujours contre moi alors que cela faisait juste un jour que je l'avais à mes cotés. D'ailleurs, dans trois semaines j'allais devoir repartir au manoir pour les vacances de Noël et il faudrait que je demande à Granger si je pouvais l'emmener.

**.**

**.**

Eh bien, il avait soif, me dis-je à moi-même en le voyant laper son lait comme si c'était le mets le plus délicieux du monde.

- Dis-moi Draco, depuis quand aimes-tu les animaux ? Demanda cette sangsue de Pansy Parkinson.

- Je dirais depuis que je te côtoie chaque jour Pansy.

Je la vis devenir rouge et il ne lui fallut que trois secondes pour se lever de table et partir. Bon sang, pourquoi mes parents m'avais promis à cette pimbêche !?

Le reste du repas passa tranquillement, aucun autre parasite ne daignant me parler et je préférais cela. Le seul hic ce fut Bébé qui essaya, à chacune de mes fourchettes, de me piquer ce qu'il y avait dessus.

**.**

**.**

Mais comment en étais-je arrivé là, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy !?

Au moins Bébé était heureux de se défouler.

Je repris ma petite balle et la relançai un peu plus loin. Je le vis bondir sur elle et essayer de me la rapporter. Je jetai un sortilège pour savoir quelle heure il était quand je constatai l'heure tardive.

- Bébé, viens ici.

Quand je vous le disais que ce chaton me comprenait.

Il marcha vers moi et je le pris puis me levai pour aller nous mettre au lit. Une fois bien installé, je me plaçai pour être appuyé contre la tête de lit et repris Bébé que j'avais posé sur l'oreiller à coté du mien.

- Tu sais, je devrais te remercier ! Tu es un peu mon Harry Potter personnel, tu m'as sauvé du froid Draco.

Je l'approchai de mon visage et lui fis un petit bisou sur le haut de son crâne.

- Et, repris-je, je t'aime déjà énormément alors ne disparais pas…

Je fus heureux quand je sentis sa petite langue rose me lécher le visage.

- Je suis content que tu m'aimes toi aussi. Allez petit chenapan, dodo, je dois faire un travail important demain très tôt alors ne sois pas difficile.

Je le déposai à côté de moi et éteignis la lampe. J'avais peut-être eu une journée sans y penser, mais maintenant je devais bien avouer que je devais y repenser et surtout ne pas me planter comme la dernière fois… pauvre petit oiseau.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de m'endormir quand je sentis Bébé monter sur moi et me lécher le torse jusqu'au visage.

- Ok, tu peux rester là mais n'en prends pas l'habitude.

Je le ramenai sur mon torse et ne fus pas long avant de sombrer dans le sommeil profond. Je dormis de nouveau sans faire de cauchemar : merci Bébé.

**.**

**.**

(_Le lendemain, dimanche 01 décembre 1996_)

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil qui me réveilla. Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux et restai comme ça pendant au moins cinq minutes, à me dire que c'était ça la réalité, et pas ce que j'allais devoir essayer de faire.

Quand mon temps dans l'irréalité prit fin, je déposai délicatement Bébé à ma place et filai à la salle de bains. Le fait de sentir l'eau bien chaude couler le long de mon corps me fit encore un bref instant goûter au bonheur. Mais encore une fois, il fut de courte durée.

Ma toilette finie, je fonçai vers cette pièce que je maudissais. Arrivé à mon but, la réalité me frappa de nouveau en voyant la cage où seulement un oiseau chantait, un et pas _deux._

**.**

**.**

Je frappai du poing car je venais de tuer un autre animal. Je n'aimais pas tuer, je ne voulais pas tuer, même un animal. Mais je le devais, pour ma mère, pour moi. Je voulais vivre, je voulais aimer et être aimé pour moi et non pour mon nom de famille.

Je voulais fonder ma famille et élever mon enfant dans l'amour et pas la terreur des Doloris, dans la terreur d'aimer un animal sous peine de le voir se faire tuer. Je voulais pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur des regards sur moi, regards qui pourraient tout rapporter à mon père ou bien même à Face de Serpent.

Je soufflai de lassitude et remis le drap sur l'armoire. Une fois fait, je quittai cette pièce puis courus presque jusque dans ma chambre. Le temps de prendre Bébé, je filai à la Grande Salle pour avoir une chance de petit-déjeuner.

Bébé…

Je sentais qu'aujourd'hui allait être rempli de rires et de joie, et cela rien que grâce à lui : ma bouée de sauvetage.

**.**

**.**

_(Le lendemain, lundi 02 décembre 1996)_

J'avais les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules.

J'étais appuyé contre la porte que je venais de fermer sur Bébé et Granger.

Je savais que je devais sécher mes larmes et penser à ma journée qui allait commencer. Que je devais garder la tête droite et surtout me défouler sur Potter. Il allait payer pour tout ça, il allait payer le fait que le Mage noir était toujours vivant. Je n'avais plus que ça de toute manière, ma haine envers Potter que je pouvais atteindre.

Je me rendis dans la Grande Salle pour remplir mon ventre. Dès que je fus assis, je me souvins de la petite boule de poils noirs buvant son bol de lait à ma gauche, et de fil en aiguille, tout en mangeant sans même m'en rendre compte, je me souvins de notre journée passée la veille. Je n'étais resté qu'avec lui, et sa petite présence avait été un rayon soleil dans ma journée. Nous avions joué, fait des papouilles, des câlins. Nous étions aussi allés dehors pour qu'il se défoule et ensuite, nous étions juste restés assis sur le fauteuil, moi lisant et le papouillant et lui ronronnant et me montant dessus pour m'enquiquiner. Bébé était un vrai boute-en-train mais je l'aimais ce petit truc noir.

Je laissai malgré moi un soupir de tristesse m'échapper et Blaise dit :

- Draco, tu le reverras vendredi ton Bébé. Allez viens, on va être en retard.

Je ne répondis pas et me levai pour le suivre.

La matinée se passa sans embuche et cela me permit de rêvasser à Bébé et tout ce que je devrais acheter ce mercredi à Pré-au-lard. Étant préfet, j'avais le droit d'y aller aussi ce jour là ainsi que le samedi. Mais y aller avec Bébé était trop risqué car il pourrait m'échapper et se perdre.

Je réfléchis donc à tout ce que je devrais lui acheter pour son bien-être. Je devrais tout d'abord penser à lui acheter une balle plus petite afin qu'il puisse mieux jouer avec, ensuite un petit coussin tout doux lui serait plus utile que mon oreiller certes doux mais pas assez pour lui. Je devrais aussi lui acheter quelques confiseries pour chaton et des petites bouteilles de lait, car je ne pensais pas qu'il avait assez de trois bols par jour et en plus c'était du simple lait, certainement pas bon pour lui et sa croissance.

Peut-être aussi penser à lui acheter un petit arbre afin qu'il s'amuse et fasse ses griffes, car de temps en temps, quand il me léchait le visage et qu'il s'appuyait avec ses petites pattes, elles me rentraient dans la peau et cela faisait quand même un mal de chien.

J'étais tellement plongé dans ma liste d'achats que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais bousculé un élève. Je revins à la réalité en secouant la tête quand un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Voilà enfin mon défouloir.

- Dis donc Potter, tu n'as plus assez de tes binocles pour voir où tu marches !?

Je le vis me lancer un regard étrange et il me dit ensuite, le rouge, certainement de colère, lui montant aux joues :

- C'est toi qui m'as bousculé Malfoy ! Donc c'est toi qui as besoin de lunettes, lança-t-il avec un sourire sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Petit con !

Un Malfoy est parfait petit prétentieux de mes deux, voulus-je lui dire. Je refoulai ma colère et lui répondis en gardant ma froideur habituelle :

- Même si je devais porter des lunettes petit Potty, j'aurais l'air moins con et débraillé que toi… un Malfoy a toujours la classe pas comme toi, tes parents n'ont pas dû t'apprendre ce détail !

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires de colère et lâchai alors la phrase qui me permettrait de me défouler enfin :

- Oups, dis-je en plaçant la main devant la bouche, que suis-je bête, tes parents sont morts par ta faute.

Et voilà, dans trois secondes, cet idiot allait me sauter dessus et me permettrait enfin de lui foutre une bonne droite.

Pourquoi ne lui sautais-je pas dessus en premier ?

Eh bien, pour éviter d'être renvoyé si un professeur venait à voir notre échange.

Comme je le disais, ce petit con venait de me sauter dessus nous faisant tomber en arrière. Je repris très vite le dessus étant plus grand que lui et lui assénai une droite dans l'estomac avant de lui envoyer mon poing pile dans son nez, qui saigna. Ce maudit Griffondor réussit tout de même à m'exploser la lèvre, mais malheureusement je ne pus lui rendre son coup car nous fûmes séparés par deux professeurs : Trelawney et McGonagall.

Nous dûmes les suivre à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh nous soigna avec toujours cette sympathie à l'égard de Potter et un regard noir pour moi. Quand ma lèvre inférieure fut soignée, je pris le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi qui était quasiment terminé. J'eus juste le temps d'avaler un bout de poulet et une fourchette de riz et dus repartir pour le reste de ma journée.

Plusieurs fois, en chemin entre les cours, je croisai Granger où une envie folle me forçait presque à lui demander des nouvelles de Bébé, alors que je l'avais vu ce matin.

Comment allais-je faire sans lui le reste de la semaine ?

**.**

**.**

_(Deux jours plus tard, mercredi 04 décembre 1996)_

Nous étions mercredi matin et j'y avais pensé toute la nuit.

Sans Bébé, je faisais des cauchemars donc je n'avais pas très bien dormi.

J'avais réfléchi au fait que je devrais demander à Granger si son chaton pouvait passer la nuit avec moi, j'avais besoin de dormir et me sentir en sécurité. Et Bébé m'apportait tout ça et bien plus.

J'étais désormais à table pour le repas de midi dans la Grande Salle et je la vis se lever pour aller certainement à la bibliothèque. Je dis à mon ami Blaise que j'allais à Pré-au-lard et que je le retrouverai en soirée dans la salle commune. Une fois fait, je marchai assez rapidement pour la rejoindre. Malheureusement, quand je fus enfin devant elle, ses deux petits idiots d'amis étaient là. Mais si je voulais avoir une chance d'avoir Bébé ce soir, je devais lui demander. Je m'avançai donc vers leur table et lançai avec une voix douce que je n'avais jamais utilisée pour elle :

- Granger, serait-il possible d'avoir ton chaton pour passer la nuit dans ma chambre ce soir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ensuite regarda ses deux amis qui devaient se poser une tonne de questions.

- Malfoy, tu daignes parler à une « Sang-de-Bourbe », lança Wesmoche.

- Toi, dis-je en le pointant du doigt et en oubliant pourquoi j'étais là, je ne t'ai pas sonné, alors ferme-là !

Je vis Potter prendre par le bras son ami et lancer :

- Laisse Ron. Allez viens, on va voler !

Ouais, c'est ça petit con, va voler et tombe de ton balai !

Bon je savais que je me contredisais car je voulais qu'il tue Face de Serpent avant de mourir mais je le détestais tellement ce petit avorton.

- Écoute Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes la compagnie de mon chat mais je suis d'accord. Malheureusement, si tu le veux ce soir, je vais devoir te le confier maintenant car j'ai ma ronde de préfet et ensuite, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Parfait, affirmai-je heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Bébé, allons le chercher immédiatement.

**.**

**.**

- Bon Bébé, dis-je en le soulevant afin que son visage soit face au mien, nous allons aller t'acheter diverses choses dans un endroit dangereux alors reste bien dans mes bras.

Il miaula et me donna un petit coup de patte sur la joue. Je pris ce geste pour un « oui, chef » et quittai la chambre pour une bonne après-midi shopping avec lui au creux de mes bras. Étrangement, cet après-midi se passa bien, Bébé étant resté calme et câlin. J'avais fait des folies en lui achetant une souris enchantée ainsi qu'une petite chaise à bascule spécialement conçue pour les chats. D'ailleurs j'étais heureux d'être un sorcier car si j'avais dû tenir tous mes achats sans les réduire, je n'y aurais jamais survécu.

Le reste de la soirée fut en partie consacrée à lui faire découvrir ses jeux et bonbons. Le seul hic fut qu'il refusa pertinemment de dormir sur son oreiller, alors en bon perdant je le mis sur mon torse pour passer une nuit formidable.

Le jeudi matin, nous avions passé une demi-heure à se faire des bisous et papouilles en vue de la séparation. Étrangement, voir comment il réagissait au fait d'être séparé de moi me réconforta dans l'optique qu'il m'aimait lui aussi.

La séparation fut rude car il pleurait mais Granger ne me le laissa pas et repartit avec. J'avais offert à cette dernière une centaine de gallions pour garder Bébé avec moi mais elle avait refusé.

**.**

**.**

_(Quinze jours plus tard, jeudi 19 décembre 1996)_

Demain, je devais partir pour le manoir et Granger n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma demande. Je voulais prendre Bébé avec moi. Je le voulais avec moi pour ces quinze jours d'enfer.

Sans cette boule de poils dans mes bras, je repensais sans cesse à cette pauvre Katie Bell qui avait failli perdre la vie. Elle aussi, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivi les instructions !? Elle ne devait pas toucher au collier.

J'étais heureux que personne ne m'ait vu d'ailleurs ce jour-là à Pré-au-lard sinon j'aurais été fichu. J'avais appris l'accident en revenant du toiletteur, où j'y avais déposé Bébé en vue d'apporter le fameux collier à cette incapable. Pourquoi les choses devenaient-elles compliquées quand la vie de ma mère et la mienne étaient en jeu ?

J'avais malgré tout ça emballé les affaires de Bébé au cas où Granger accepterait, laissant ainsi ce petit chenapan pourtant adorable venir avec moi. Plus les heures avançaient, moins je ne me leurrais, Granger n'allait pas me faire le plaisir de me confier Bébé pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

**POV Harry **(_Retour en arrière de quinze jours, mercredi 04 décembre 1996__)_

Nous étions dans une animalerie et franchement, n'étant pas vraiment un chaton, je restais sceptique quand à certains jouets. Mais Malfoy était tout excité alors je le laissais faire. Parfois, il me parlait comme si je pouvais le comprendre et lui répondre, alors je réagissais du mieux que je le pouvais. Moi qui détestais faire les magasins, j'étais servi.

Mais pourquoi j'avais accepté bon sang !?

Mais mon humeur changea quand il agita devant mes yeux une petite souris qui faisait un très joli bruit. J'essayai alors de l'attraper mais en vain…

**« Mais laisse-la-moi Malfoy… je la veux »**

Il me dit que c'était comme si je l'avais déjà à moi. Je remontai sur sa chemise en m'aidant de mes griffes et allai lui lécher le visage, mus par une envie soudaine de le remercier sincèrement. Quand mon geste me monta au cerveau, je crachai et frottai ma langue à l'aide de ma patte. Et ce petit con crut que je m'étranglais avec des poils. Quel idiot !

C'était le fait de l'avoir léché qui me dégoûtait. Quoiqu'en y repensant, je l'avais déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je voulais vomir ! Merlin, ayez pitié de mon estomac…

**.**

**.**

Nous étions maintenant dans sa chambre et je ne cessais de le lécher, au diable ma conscience. Cet homme était généreux et plein d'autres choses.

Il m'avait quasiment acheté tout le magasin, des friandises délicieuses, m'avait chouchouté toute l'après-midi. Et il s'était même mis à terre pour jouer avec moi, qui en était plus qu'heureux. Je me sentais bien, libre, aimé et choyé.

J'avais couru après ma souris que j'adorais, j'avais bu du lait absolument délicieux, j'avais joué avec ses cheveux et même à cache-cache avec lui, et le plus beau, c'était cette petite merveille de chaise à bascule hors de prix.

Par contre, j'avais une appréhension pour l'utilité de cet oreiller. Car il fallait l'avouer, être dans la peau d'un chaton me rendait vulnérable et je ne savais m'endormir que sur son torse qui me rassurait.

- Bébé, allez, viens te coucher.

Je vis Malfoy sortir de sa salle de bains habillé d'un magnifique pyjama en soie vert émeraude. Je courus vers le lit où j'essayais en vain de monter dessus par mes propres moyens, mais étant un stupide chaton, je dus attendre que cette main douce vienne me soulever pour y arriver.

Comme je l'avais pensé, il me déposa sur cet immonde oreiller.

- Tu vas dormir là maintenant petite fripouille, dit-il.

**« Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! »**

N'écoutant pas mes protestions, il se glissa sous le duvet et prit son livre de chevet « _L'amour des potions_ ». N'ayant toujours pas bougé de mon oreiller, je fus plus qu'heureux de voir cette main venir caresser mon petit corps et me laissai aller à ronronner de plaisir. C'était fou comme ses caresses pouvaient être agréables. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été caressé comme ça. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'être aimé avant mes onze ans et ce n'était pas Ron et Hermione qui m'auraient touché de cette manière.

Je ne m'aperçus pas que Malfoy avait posé son bouquin avant qu'il ne vienne à ma hauteur et me fasse un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

- Je t'aime mon Bébé.

**« Je t'aime aussi »**

Hein, quoi !?

Je me levai et voulus fuir ce garçon qui me retournait le cerveau mais je tombai du lit et atterris non pas sur mes pattes mais sur le dos.

**« Merlin ça fait mal ! »** M'exclamai-je.

- Oh mon Bébé…

Malfoy me prit rapidement dans ses bras et me massa le dos tout en vérifiant certainement si je n'étais pas blessé.

- Faut faire attention… que crois-tu que je ferais sans toi hein !?

Il me fit soudain tes tas de bisous pendant que je repassais cette phrase en tête.

Aimais-je Malfoy ?

Certainement pas !

J'avais certainement dû dire ça par automatisme. Voilà ! Par automatisme.

- J'ai eu tellement peur mon Bébé…

Il se mit à pleurer et je ne pus que lécher ses larmes quand une chose me frappa de plein fouet… Pourquoi m'escrimais-je à lui sécher ses larmes ?

_« Parce que tu n'aimes pas voir Malfoy pleurer »_ me dit une petite voix.

Très bien, mais pourquoi je n'aimais pas voir Malfoy pleurer dans ce cas ?

_« Parce que tu veux qu'il soit heureux »._

Je stoppai mes léchouilles et ancrai mon regard dans celui de Draco puis lentement, très lentement, je rapprochai ma bouche de la sienne. Et dans un naturel déroutant, je commençai à lui lécher les lèvres avec plein de tendresse.

Me rendant compte que ce geste me rendait heureux, je m'appliquai encore plus et lui couvris le visage en entier. Je plaçai même mes petites pattes sur ses joues pour avoir accès partout.

J'aimais Malfoy…

Après de longues minutes, il me redéposa sur mon coussin et éteignit les lampes.

**« Non, je veux dormir avec toi… s'il te plait »**

Je me déplaçai avec difficulté vu la souplesse du sol et me plaçai sur son torse

- Non Bébé… retourne sur ton coussin, mon torse n'est pas ton oreiller !

**« S'il te plait Draco, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de te sentir contre moi »**

Plus je parlais, et plus la véracité des paroles me frappait.

Alors depuis le début, c'était pour ça. J'avais, en ma forme animagus, pris en réalité conscience de mon béguin pour Draco.

- Bon d'accord, mais je te préviens, si tu me pisses dessus comme le weekend passé, je te tue !

Je ris car j'avais complètement oublié ce détail…

En même temps, quand j'avais senti que je devais vider ma vessie, inconsciemment, j'avais paniqué car je n'avais pas su comment faire. J'avais d'ailleurs aussi du mal à faire caca, et étrangement je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie faire ça, ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Avec bonheur, comme les autres nuits, il me caressa tout le long avant de s'endormir et moi, en cet instant, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, enfin des chatons.

**.**

**.**

_(Quinze jours plus tard, jeudi 19 décembre 1996)_

Comment ce sentiment avait pu grandir aussi vite en moi pour lui ?

Comment un sentiment de haine pouvait-il se transformer en amour aussi rapidement ?

Eh oui, j'avais bien dit amour.

Depuis presque deux semaines que je côtoyais Draco…

Eh oui maintenant en pensées, je l'appelais Draco.

Je ne pouvais plus le quitter des yeux, à chaque instant qu'il était à portée de vue, je me sentais obligé de le regarder.

Il était beau, généreux, amusant, sentimental, aimant, tendre… merveilleux et certainement un amant formidable vu le nombre d'ébats vus depuis le début.

D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour demain.

C'était le premier jour des vacances et Draco avait demandé à Hermione si je pouvais les passer avec lui… Je le voulais plus que tout, car chaque minute passée à ses cotés me remplissait de bonheur que jamais personne n'avait su faire naître en moi. Les trois weekends passés ensemble, nous nous étions à peine séparés. Un soir, il était même revenu en pleurs et j'avais essayé avec mes maigres moyens de le consoler.

Et avec tout ce qu'il me disait sans le vouloir, ou même en le voulant, j'avais appris qu'il y avait dans l'école une armoire à disparaître et qu'il devait la faire fonctionner afin de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

Bien évidemment, j'avais prévenu Dumbledore mais il m'avait coupé en me disant qu'il le savait déjà car Snape était au courant de la mission de Draco et qu'il gérait la situation. Le directeur m'avait aussi expliqué tout ce que Snape lui avait dit et j'avais en partie raison pour Draco… mais la vérité était bien pire.

Mon petit ange avait été forcé de prendre la marque par son père et depuis que ce dernier était emprisonné, par ma faute en plus, Voldemort voulait faire de lui son bras droit lui confiant alors la mission, ou plutôt les missions, de tuer Dumbledore et de faire pénétrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Sans omettre que petit con de Face de Serpent, comme disait Draco, menaçait de violer, torturer et tuer sa mère s'il échouait pour ensuite tuer ce garçon qui avait volé mon cœur.

- Harry, hey ho…

- Hein, dis-je en quittant Draco des yeux.

- Je te demandais si tu savais ce que tu allais faire pour demain.

- Disons que cela serait une aubaine de pénétrer dans l'antre de Voldemort afin de l'espionner et puis comme tu me l'as assuré ainsi que tous les livres le disent, sous ma forme animagus, il ne pourra pas savoir que c'est moi.

- Si tu en es certain… mais comme je n'arrête pas de le dire depuis une semaine Harry, nous devrions prévenir le directeur, m'expliqua Hermione pour la centième fois.

- Non, Mione…

**.**

**.**

_(La nuit du jeudi 19 au vendredi20 décembre 1996)_

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Dès que je refermais les yeux, je revoyais Draco avec Justin… en sueur et mon corps prenait la place de celui de Justin et finissait par hurler de plaisir à sa place.

J'étais raide dingue de Draco Malfoy et connaissant un peu ses malheurs sans pouvoir lui dire, je voulais plus que tout le réconforter en étant moi, je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui…

D'ailleurs, à partir de la deuxième semaine, j'avais aussi passé la nuit du mercredi au jeudi avec lui sur sa demande. Bien sûr, Hermione avait vu clair dans mes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui car la séparation de notre premier mercredi fut difficile, je ne voulais pas quitter les bras de Draco.

Et le reste de la journée, je ne l'avais plus lâché du regard, regard qu'Hermione avait qualifié d'amoureux. Mais merci Merlin, Ron n'avait rien vu, comme les autres élèves et j'en étais heureux.

Ils ne m'auraient pas compris.

Je voulais tellement être réellement dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais Draco n'aimait pas Harry, Draco aimait Bébé. Et j'avais aussi peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant les quinze jours de vacances mais en même temps je prendrais un gros risque de me faire capturer, torturer et tuer par Voldemort si je l'accompagnais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vis qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin.

Je pris la décision d'aller avec lui. Oui, voilà ! Mais avant, j'allais faire une chose que je n'avais pas encore faite.

Je me le devais, pour ma santé mentale et aussi pour mes hormones qui franchement même en chaton prenaient le dessus, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui lécher toute peau à portée de langue.

Je lançai un sortilège de silence sur mon lit et m'allongeai confortablement.

Rien que le fait de savoir ce qui allait suivre, je bandais déjà.

Je passai la main sur mon torse en imaginant que c'était celle de Draco. Elle passait et repassait sur mon torse. Mon autre main descendait, allant jusqu'à mon boxer ou sans préambule, j'en sortis mon érection.

A cet instant, je fermai les yeux et ne vis plus que lui, lui et encore lui.

Son corps de rêve que j'avais pu à loisir regarder dans toute sa nudité. J'imaginais sa peau sous mes doigts, si douce et si bonne. J'imaginais aussi sa bouche sur mon corps, mon torse, mes abdos voire même plus bas et cela même s'il n'avait pas fait cette douceur à Justin. J'arrivais très bien à l'imaginer me le faire à moi.

La main qui était inactive sur mon membre, se mit à caresser.

Plus ma main montait et descendait, plus je sentais que c'était insuffisant. J'arrêtai tout et enlevai mon boxer me retrouvant ainsi nu. J'écartai un peu les jambes et recommençai mes caresses. Je passai de temps en temps mes ongles pour plus d'effet.

J'avais dix-sept ans et pourtant je pouvais compter sur une main le nombre de fois où je m'étais fait plaisir mais là, c'était différent. Je le faisais pour lui, en pensant à lui, essayant de vivre les sensations qu'il ne me procurera jamais.

Ma main accéléra et je portai mon autre main à ma bouche où je m'appliquai à en humidifier chaque doigt. Je m'imaginai être à la place de cette Melinda et pensai que cette fois-ci, c'était ma bouche qui lui procurait du plaisir à lui.

Une fois mes doigts plus qu'humidifiés, je portai la main à mes fesses en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Étrangement cette position m'excita. Avant cette aventure, je m'étais pensé hétérosexuel mais là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, j'étais homosexuel.

Avec une certaine appréhension, je me fis pénétrer un doigt et rien que ça, lié aux mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon membre, me firent défaillir. J'effectuai alors un léger mouvement, le faisant entrer et sortir et après un petit temps, je mis un deuxième doigt.

Merlin ! C'était bon.

Je bougeai alors de plus en plus vite mes deux mains et un instant plus tard, je criai son prénom en souillant mon ventre.

J'enlevai mes doigts et me rallongeai avec certainement un sourire de bienheureux sur les lèvres. Je n'eus pas le temps de me lancer un sort de nettoyage que je m'endormis profondément.

_« Draco était nu sur moi, tout aussi nu. Il avait ce fameux sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à Bébé… mais il me le faisait à moi. Il parcourait mon torse de sa bouche si délicieuse et sans même me prévenir, il me prit en bouche puis aspira. Il joua de sa langue sur toute ma longueur. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de ma bouche, et encore moins le mouvement incontrôlé de ma tête. Je plaçai les mains dans ses cheveux et suivis son mouvement. Je pus aussi sentir sa propre érection contre ma peau et rien que de savoir que c'était moi qui l'excitait comme ça, je jouis dans sa bouche. _

_L'instant d'après, cette dernière était sur la mienne où une bataille sans nom commença avec nos langues. Il bougeait aussi du bassin effrontément contre moi et il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour recommencer à durcir pour lui. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre mon cou, lieu qu'il couvrait de baisers plus enflammés, et sa main recommença à me caresser plus bas. Je mordis soudain son épaule tellement son toucher lié à mon précédent orgasme était époustouflant. Je commençai aussi à bouger du bassin bien malgré moi et il ne me tortura pas longtemps, car je sentis tout à coup un doigt entrer et bouger au même rythme que sa main sur mon membre. Un autre doigt suivit de près le premier et ses mouvements accélèrent. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses…_

_- Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie, soufflai-je._

_Il ne me fit pas supplier une seconde fois et il prit possession de ma bouche comme il prenait déjà possession de tout mon corps. Un troisième doigt entra en moi et sa bouche accueillit mon cri de douleur. C'est que cela faisait quand même mal._

_Il bougea moins vite mais accentua sa main sur ma longueur. Sa bouche quitta aussi la mienne pour venir sucer et mordiller mon cou ainsi que mon lobe d'oreille. _

_Puis je me sentis vide, il n'était plus en moi. J'allais l'obliger à revenir quand je sentis son érection à mon entrée. Je vidai tout l'air de mes poumons car je pouvais déjà sentir que son membre était plus gros que ses doigts. Je le sentis me pénétrer en douceur, et serrai les mâchoires pour éviter de crier._

_Au moment où il fut à moitié en moi, il vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes et après quelques secondes, amorça un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui petit à petit devint de plus en plus ample, jusqu'à ce que sa hampe soit entièrement en moi et que je bouge des hanches pour aller à sa rencontre._

_Le reste ne fut que déhanchements, coups de reins tantôt doux, tantôt forts, lents ou rapides. La pièce se remplissait de nos gémissements et cris. Mes mains parcouraient son dos sans logique et sa main s'activait à flatter mon membre qui n'allait pas tarder à se vider. _

_J'en réclamai soudain plus, plus vite, plus fort en levant un peu plus les hanches. Il buta contre un truc qui me fit révulser les yeux. Je criai de recommencer et il le fit. _

_Son membre me pénétrait avec violence, à ma demande, et je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais jouir. Il me glissa à l'oreille tout en la mordant que je pouvais venir. _

_Deux secondes plus tard, je jouissais dans un cri perdu dû à mon plaisir. Je sentis ensuite sa propre jouissance en moi et il se laissa ensuite tomber sur moi. _

_Étant toujours en moi, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas le laisser partir et embrassai son épaule, sa joue et enfin sa bouche. _

_Notre baiser fut doux, lent et rempli d'amour. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de lui dire :_

_- Je t'aime Draco_

_- Moi aussi Bébé »_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 publié ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 01 octobre 2012_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur **:Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Love my cat _*Mon amour de chat*_

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M

**Warning** : Violence au rendez-vous au chapitre 3.

**Situation** : Cette histoire débute pendant la sixième année à Poudlard et les Horcruxes n'existent pas pour le bien de cette histoire.

**Disclaimer **:Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui empreinte pour cette histoire (et tant d'autres ^^) _(Sauf exception à la fin du dernier chapitre pour éviter les spoilers)_

**PS **: Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année d'Harry, et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape. Il se peut aussi que certaines scènes soient tirées des films et non des tomes (^-^)

**Correctrice **: Vivi64

**/!\ **Les mots écrit** en gras **entre** « » **sont en réalité des paroles qui à l'oreille deviennent des miaulements ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**POV Harry **(Le matin qui fait suite au rêve, vendredi 20 décembre 1996)_

Je me réveillai soudain en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur le visage. Je baissai les yeux pour remarquer que mon ventre était une vraie porcherie, victime de mon plaisir de la nuit et d'un autre plus récent à vue d'œil.

Je pris ma baguette sur la table de nuit et lançai un sort de nettoyage. Je jetai ensuite un œil au réveil et appris qu'il était six heures cinquante-deux.

Autant me lever et me préparer afin de le rejoindre, ne pouvant plus prendre de douche avant une quinzaine de jours, autant donc en profiter.

J'allai droit vers la salle de bains et pris une douche bien chaude. Une fois finie, je me brossai les dents et rasai ma barbe naissante. Je nouai ensuite la serviette autour de mes hanches et retournai dans la chambre afin d'enfiler un simple polo ainsi qu'un jeans. Dans quelques minutes, mes habits ne me serviront plus à rien de toute façon.

Quand j'eus fini, je quittai le dortoir, qui émergeait seulement, pour rejoindre la chambre de Préfet de Mione. Une fois arrivé à sa porte, je n'eus pas le temps de frapper qu'elle ouvrit, trainant une malle derrière elle.

- Harry, tu as fait ton choix ?

- Oui, alors si tu pouvais remettre ta malle dans ta chambre et m'amener chez lui.

Elle comprit mon choix et fit ce que je lui demandais.

Je pris ma forme animagus dans sa chambre et me laissai porter vers l'homme qui détenait mon cœur. Je pouvais sentir ce dernier accélérer au fur et à mesure que nos pas nous approchaient de sa chambre. Quand nous fûmes enfin devant la porte, Mione frappa trois coups brefs.

Personne ne vint nous ouvrir, et j'eus peur qu'il soit trop tard, qu'il soit déjà parti. Sachant que pour son retour au moment de Noël il rejoignait ses parents à Pré-au-lard pour transplaner dans son manoir, je ne pouvais donc pas le rattraper dans le train.

Merlin, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il soit juste endormi, priai-je.

Je sentis soudain Hermione faire demi-tour, je miaulai donc tout en essayant de m'échapper de ses bras, chose que je réussis à faire. Je me mis ensuite à gratter la porte de toutes mes forces sans cesser de miauler.

- Je veux bien frapper à nouveau mais il n'est plus là, entendis-je Hermione me dire.

Je regardai la porte avec appréhension quand, après un court instant, elle s'ouvrit sur deux jambes nues humides. Je levai la tête et vis qu'il s'agissait de Draco en serviette de bain, complètement trempé.

- Granger, pourquoi t'es là !?

- Cela ne se voit pas Malfoy ? Répondit Mione d'une voix froide et cassante.

- Non, cela ne se voit pas !

Je compris alors qu'il ne me voyait pas et décidai de me faire connaître. Je le vis baisser les yeux et la seconde suivante, je lui léchai le visage.

**« Mon ange, je suis trop content… si tu savais comme je t'aime, tu m'as tant manqué… garde-moi auprès de toi »**

- Hum… hum…

Dû au magnifique raclement de gorge de mon « ancienne » meilleure amie, mon ange me plaça dans le creux de son coude et fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais crû voir : il prit Hermione « la Sang-de-Bourbe » dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci Hermione, merci.

Sans un autre mot, il nous fit, moi et lui, rentrer dans la chambre. Je pensai qu'il allait me poser sur le lit mais il prit immédiatement le chemin de la salle de bains où il me posa avec délicatesse sur une serviette qu'il mit sur le lavabo.

- Oh mon Bébé, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, dit-il en se frottant tout le corps avec sa serviette.

**« Mamma mia, que Merlin me vienne en aide » **

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'ai manqué… mais on va passer quinze jours ensemble alors on va avoir plein de temps à nous. Bon, j'ai déjà emballé toutes tes affaires alors je finis de m'habiller et ensuite, on part pour la gare. J'espère que tu ne seras pas malade dans le train.

**« Tu ne transplanes pas Draco ?»**

Bien sûr, il ne me répondit pas mais commença à se brosser les dents. Je me couchai et me plaçai sur le dos afin de jouer avec mes pattes, un truc de chat super amusant. Étrangement, dans la peau de mon animagus, je revivais une enfance qui avait été gâchée par les Dursley, et l'amour que Draco m'offrait, même s'il aimait Bébé et pas Harry, me faisait du bien.

Je sentis tout à coup ses doigts me frotter le ventre et je me laissai aller à ses caresses tout en ronronnant.

- Allez mon Bébé, pas le temps de se prélasser.

Il sortit de la salle de bains en prenant attention de ne pas m'oublier et me déposa ensuite sur son lit. Il enfila son boxer, suivi d'un pantalon noir près du corps, certainement sur mesure, ainsi qu'une magnifique chemise bleu nuit qui mettait étrangement sa peau et ses yeux en valeur.

Et Merlin que le fait de le voir boutonner sa chemise faisait monter en moi cette chaleur. Encore heureux que je n'étais pas un fauve sanguinaire sinon je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus à mon petit ange démoniaque.

**.**

**.**

J'aurais dû m'en douter quand même ! Comment sa mère aurait pu venir le chercher si elle était prisonnière de Voldemort ?

Devant mon manque flagrant d'intelligence sur ce coup, je revins à mon activité favorite, sauter sur le ventre de Draco pour le faire sourire, mais cette tâche était vraiment dure vu qu'il y avait Blaise dans notre compartiment.

Par contre, autant quand mes amis et moi étions dans le Poudlard Express nous ne cessions de parler, autant Draco et Blaise n'avaient échangé aucun mot, de même que Draco envers moi. Certes, il me caressait, parfois même arrivait à me chatouiller, mais il ne me parlait pas. Je supposais qu'il voulait garder son air froid devant son ami mais pourtant quand il venait voir Draco dans sa chambre, il était plus détendu, rieur même, là je dirais qu'il avait plutôt un balai dans le cul.

- Bon, je vais aller voir ce que Crabbe et Goyle font dans le compartiment de Théo et Pansy.

- Ouais… et si on ne se revoit plus, passe de bonnes vacances et remets le bonjour à ta mère.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Fais attention à toi Draco et reviens-nous en un seul morceau !

- T'inquiète, il a encore besoin de moi pour…

Mon ange fit un geste de la main et Blaise quitta le compartiment. Draco prit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte tout en lançant un sort de silence.

- Alors petite fripouille, comme ça tu me cherches, hein ?

**« Non, où vas-tu chercher ça voyons »**

- Tu vas voir petit diable.

Sur ces belles paroles, il inversa nos positions, ce qui fit que j'étais sur mon dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, lui me surplombant et franchement cela faisait presque peur tellement la différence de taille était énorme. Il prit appui sur un bras et commença à me chatouiller et je ne pus qu'essayer de me défendre mais rapidement, je n'eus plus de force. Être un chaton avait certains désavantages, comme le manque d'énergie.

- Allez, viens là.

Il se rassit et me plaça au creux de son cou, tout en continuant ses caresses. Je me mis à lécher sa peau de temps en temps, mais trop rapidement à mon goût, je m'endormis.

Comment faire autrement avec cette main qui ne cessait de me procurer de telles sensations de bien-être ?

- Je t'aime tellement mon Bébé, entendis-je déjà loin dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Je t'aime aussi Draco » pensai-je.

**POV Draco**

Je pouvais sentir Bébé dormir contre mon cou.

Je déposai donc la tête contre la vitre et regardai le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Je savais déjà qu'avec la présence de ce chaton, l'épreuve du manoir serait plus facile à vivre. Je n'étais pas complètement fou, je savais que le Lord y était et je savais aussi qu'il allait me falloir faire mes preuves. Je ne voulais tuer personne, mais si je refusais, c'était ma mère et moi-même qui allions mourir, alors mon choix était fait.

Je connaissais déjà la date, je l'avais reçue par hibou d'une lettre de Bellatrix. J'allais devoir déchirer mon âme le 27 décembre et en même temps ôter la vie d'une personne, lui ôter toute chance de vivre.

Mon seul souhait était que ce soit une vieille personne et pas un enfant. Mais connaissant Face de Serpent, vu qu'il me voulait comme bras droit, j'allais certainement devoir tuer un enfant de mon âge. _P__as un petit bout de chou s'il vous plait_, priai-je tout à coup intérieurement. Je préférais un adulte dans la force de l'âge. Je ne voulais pas tuer une femme, voire même une fille, elles donnaient la vie bon sang.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas le train ralentir. Ce ne fut qu'au coup de sifflet que je remarquai que nous arrivions à King Cross. Je pris délicatement mon chaton endormi et ma malle puis déverrouillai la porte pour ensuite prendre le chemin de la sortie. A peine étions-nous arrivés dehors que Bébé éternua.

- Ne tombe pas malade, dis-je avec gravité.

Je marchai plus vite pour rejoindre la calèche qui m'amènerait au manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire. Le trajet allait durer quelques heures et étant seul, je m'allongeai donc sur le dos et plaça Bébé sur mon ventre où je pourrais lui infliger des caresses sans me faire mal au bras.

Ce fut sans même m'en rendre compte que je m'endormis.

Ce furent les léchouilles de Bébé sur mon visage qui me réveillèrent. Il adorait me réveiller comme ça et je devais avouer que j'aimais aussi.

Se sentir important pour quelqu'un et en plus pouvoir vous montrer tel que vous étiez étaient une vraie bénédiction.

Personne ne savait qui était réellement le vrai Draco Lucius Malfoy… personne ne savait que j'adorais les animaux, que chaque cours de soins aux créatures magiques d'Hagrid était un paradis, que j'adorais les bébés et les enfants, que je me sentais mal avec trop de monde autour de moi et surtout personne ne savait que je voulais une fille et non pas un garçon plus tard.

Mais bon, les gens croyaient ce qu'ils voyaient, et ce qu'ils voyaient était un garçon froid, désagréable, imbu de lui-même et « Mangemort ». Tout ce que ce cher Lucius Malfoy avait inculqué à son cher petit garçon.

D'ailleurs son éducation avait été vraiment barbare. À quatre ans, j'avais reçu un Doloris car je m'étais mis à pleurer, ayant chuté de quelques marches dans l'escalier du perron. À huit ans, j'avais été enfermé dans un cachot sans nourriture et sans eau pendant trois jours parce que j'avais sauvé la vie d'un oiseau qui était blessé… et j'en avais encore beaucoup des comme ça.

Je revins à la réalité aux miaulements de Bébé.

- Oui, oui, je suis réveillé !

Je me rassis et regardai dehors. Il faisait noir, j'ouvris donc la malle et pris une petite bouteille de lait ainsi qu'une croquette. A peine avais-je versé le lait qu'il se rua dessus.

- Tu avais soif mon pauvre… je suis désolé de m'être endormi.

Quand il eut fini de manger et boire, nous jouâmes un peu et reconnaissant les signes avant-coureurs d'un caca, je donnai l'ordre au cocher de s'arrêter. Je déposai Bébé au sol afin qu'il fasse ses besoins. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps mais comme à chaque fois, je dus me retourner pour qu'il le fasse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait jouer les prudes celui-là !

**POV Harry **_(__Quatre jours plus tard, mardi 24 décembre 1996__)_

Nous étions la veille de Noël et plus les heures passaient, plus j'avais peur.

Chaque année, je recevais mes cadeau par hiboux alors j'avais peur qu'un hibou m'apporte mes cadeaux ici.

J'aurais peut-être dû y penser plus tôt mais maintenant il était trop tard pour le faire.

Cela faisait deux jours aussi que j'étais au manoir et mis à part le temps que je passais seul dans la chambre, seulement deux à trois heures d'après le réveil en forme de vif d'or sur la table de nuit de Draco, je les avais passées avec mon bel ange. Plus le temps avançait, plus je me demandais si je l'avais vraiment haï ou bien si j'avais refoulé un autre sentiment.

Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, mon cœur battait plus vite et je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Le moindre de ses rires, rares ici d'ailleurs, me faisait fondre.

Certes, je souffrais de cet amour pour lui, car dès que je le voyais avec quelqu'un d'autre intimement, mon cœur se brisait mais je me disais aussi que je ne devrais pas voir tout ce que je voyais, alors j'essayais de faire abstraction. Et puis, il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas ses conquêtes d'une nuit, alors un jour qui sait, je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance… si je survivais à cette guerre. J'avais l'espoir peut-être d'essayer d'être son ami et plus.

- Bébé, viens il est l'heure maintenant.

Je quittai mon arbre et courus vers mon ange qui était déjà au lit. Arrivé au bord, je vis son bras sortir de la couette pour me prendre. Comme à chaque fois, il me prodigua des caresses me laissant avoir libre cours à mes pensées.

Ce manoir était immense et rempli de Mangemorts recherchés activement par les Aurors. J'avais eu, à mon arrivée ici, une frayeur quand Bellatrix Lestrange, cette tueuse, m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait esquissé un geste pour me tordre le coup.

Draco m'avait repris dans ses bras et avait interdit à tout le monde de me faire du mal. Étrangement, ils l'avaient écouté. Je ne me plaignais pas mais je n'étais pas non plus parti à l'aventure dans le manoir.

Je ne sortais qu'en compagnie de mon ange. Il nous emmenait au moins une heure à l'extérieur dans l'immense jardin afin que je me défoule et j'avouais qu'avec la neige, je prenais un réel plaisir à m'amuser. Être dans la peau de ce chaton était jouissif car je m'amusais avec un rien et sentais cette joie de vivre au fond de moi que je n'avais pas dans la peau d'Harry.

Draco passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans la grande bibliothèque à lire. Dans ces moments-là, je me plaçais de telle façon à pouvoir lire aussi. Le simple fait d'être avec lui me suffisait amplement. Et comble du bonheur, la veille en soirée, nous avions croisé Face de Serpent et je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur. Il était vraiment moche…

Bien sûr, vu que je tenais à ma petite vie de chaton, je n'avais fait aucun geste et il avait juste fait comprendre d'un geste de la main à mon ange qu'il pouvait se relever, s'étant mis à genou devant son « maître ».

D'ailleurs, Draco était un très bon acteur car le peu de fois où l'on avait croisé des Mangemorts, il paraissait vraiment les suivre dans leurs pensées mais je savais à présent que mon petit ange était tout autre : il avait un cœur !

- Tu sais Bébé, dans trois jours je vais devoir assassiner quelqu'un…

Je redressai soudain la tête à cette phrase. Non, pas ça !

- J'n'ai pas envie, reprit-il tout bas, mais je dois le faire… tu m'aimeras toujours après, hein ?

J'avançai pour être à hauteur de son visage, me redressant sur mes pattes arrière et plaçai mes deux pattes avant sur ses joues. Je pus voir qu'il pleurait. Je léchai ses larmes et commençai à lui couvrir tout le visage d'amour. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais malgré ça…

- Je vais perdre mon âme, il ne me restera plus que mon cœur… mais je veux vivre alors je n'ai pas le choix.

**« Je sais mon ange, moi aussi je veux que tu vives ! Alors même si une personne doit perdre la vie, je veux que tu vives »**

- Allez dodo…

Il éteignit les lampes avec sa baguette avant de la déposer sur sa table de nuit. Il me plaça contre lui et la fatigue aidant, je m'endormis bercé par sa respiration.

**.**

**.**

Ce fut un déplacement qui me réveilla, Draco devant certainement aller aux toilettes. Je me roulai en boule sur l'autre oreiller et tentai de me rendormir quand j'entendis _sa _voix !

**POV Draco **

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Toute cette histoire était trop lourde pour moi. Il devait même être plus de minuit. Mais je ne voulais pas réveiller mon Bébé pour lui offrir son cadeau.

Je fis tout pour m'endormir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je déposai immédiatement Bébé sur l'oreiller à côté du mien et fis semblant de dormir. Quand la personne parla, j'eus vraiment peur et rouvris les yeux.

- Bonsoir Draco, dit-il.

- Bon… bonsoir Maître, dis-je la voix tremblante.

Je ne m'attendis surtout pas à ce qui allait suivre. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et mit ses bras de chaque coté de ma tête.

- J'aimerais que tu m'offres mon cadeau, Draco.

Hein !?

Je devais lui offrir un cadeau ?

Personne ne me l'avait dit ça. Salazar, j'avais rien acheté.

- Vu que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre mon cher…

Je sentis avec horreur sa main sur une partie de mon corps qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher. Et sans même avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, je me retrouvai nu. Un sort informulé, me dis-je à moi-même.

- C'est toi mon cadeau Draco. Tu vas être plus que mon bras droit. Tu as l'honneur d'avoir été choisi…

Je tendis le bras pour prendre ma baguette et me défendre, sans même penser une seconde qu'en faisant ça je signais mon arrêt de mort, mais je n'eus pas le temps car ce monstre la balança à travers la chambre.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi petit…

Il se tut et ajouta :

- Si tu restes tranquille, ta vie sera sauve.

Il se pencha vers moi, et déglutis puis fermai les yeux. Je ne désirais pas voir ses yeux rouges, ni me faire violer et surtout pas par lui.

- Tu pourrais même y prendre du plaisir, murmura-t-il.

Puis, un cri.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Bébé griffer le visage de Face de Serpent. Je n'eus pas le temps de le retirer afin le mettre ailleurs, en sécurité, qu'il fut éjecter comme ma baguette l'avait été. Je le suivis des yeux et vis qu'il se cogna violemment au mur.

Je tendis le bras en murmurant son nom et je sentis un corps se placer entre mes jambes. Étrangement, je ne bougeai pas et gardai le regard sur mon chaton qui était toujours à terre, inconscient.

Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort s'il vous plait, priai-je.

Puis je sentis une différence !

Le corps au-dessus du mien était nu et très excité. Je revins alors au présent et commençai à le repousser de toutes mes forces en hurlant qu'il me laisse. Je le suppliais même, mais j'avais beau faire tout ce que je voulais, il n'eut qu'à tenir mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête avec sa main pour entrer en moi. Mon corps fut déchiré en mille morceaux à son premier coup de rein brutal. Je criai et tentai de le repousser de toute mes forces en bougeant mon corps et mes jambes mais il me rua de coups de reins tous plus brutaux les uns que les autres.

Je devais tellement crier qu'il plaça sa main dégoûtante sur ma bouche et commença à embrasser mon cou. La douleur était horrible. Je pleurais et hurlais malgré que ma voix ne passe pas sa main.

Je voulais mourir à cet instant, je voulais mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir. Chaque fois que je sentis son sexe entrer en moi de force fut un supplice. Je souhaitais ma mort sur le champ, je ne voulais plus vivre en ayant été souillé par lui…

Je tournai soudain la tête afin d'essayer de voir Bébé, espérant qu'il soit vivant quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait disparu et qu'à l'encadrement de la porte juste là où il avait atterri, se trouvait Potter armé d'une baguette.

Face de Serpent était tellement occupé à me profaner, qu'il ne vit pas. Potter avait une de ses rages dans les yeux que je ne doutais pas du pouvoir de son futur sort qui ne tarda pas à sortir de sa bouche.

- Avada Kedavra, cria-t-il.

Le poids du corps sur le mien disparut pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendres. Je devins alors hystérique, voulant que cette cendre disparaisse de moi, de mon corps. Je frottai énergiquement. Je pensais tellement qu'elle devait disparaître que je me brûlais la peau à force de frotter. Mais je le sentais encore partout sur moi malgré mes essais.

- Potter enlève-moi ça, enlève-la … enlève cette merde de moi, criai-je.

Mais rien.

Je regardai de nouveau vers lui pour remarquer qu'il était étendu au sol.

Sans plus me préoccuper de lui, je fouillai la chambre des yeux dans le but trouver Bébé, mais il n'était pas là. De peur de voir arriver ici tous les Mangemorts pour me tuer moi ainsi que Potter, mon sauveur, je me levai du lit, passant rapidement un pantalon en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur dû à mon récent viol et cachai le corps du survivant dans ma salle de bains. Je vérifiai quand même son pouls : il était encore vivant. Tant mieux, je devais le remercier de m'avoir sauvé de…

Je déglutis et partis à la recherche de Severus. Je regardai en même temps si je voyais Bébé. Je ne le vis pas mais je trouvai Severus dans le petit salon, seul.

- Draco, tu n'es pas couché !? Dit-il en se mettant mieux dans le fauteuil.

- Nnn… no…non…

Je fondis en larmes en me jetant dans les bras de mon parrain. Il me tint contre lui et me berça.

- Je sais ce qui t'attend dans trois jours, mais tu devras le faire. Pour toi, pour ta mère et pour moi.

Après un temps indéterminé de pleurs et sanglots, je me relevai et sans rien pouvoir dire, lui pris la main afin de l'emmener dans ma chambre. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je fermai ma porte et lui dis dans un souffle :

- Potter est dans ma salle de bains, il a tué le Lord alors que ce dernier me violait.

Je tombai à genoux sous la réalité et recommençai à me frottai le corps tout en répétant « _je ne voulais pas_ » « _je me suis défendu_ » « _Bébé a disparu_ » entrecoupé de sanglots.

**POV Severus **

Le temps que les paroles de mon filleul s'imposent à moi, je restais là, planté devant la porte.

Cet ignoble meurtrier était mort… j'étais libre, le monde sorcier était libre.

Je secouai la tête et vis un Draco fou voulant enlever la suie de son corps… d'ailleurs pourquoi…

Par Morgane !

Je lui jetai un sort de nettoyage et le pris dans mes bras dans le but de l'emmener avec moi à la salle de bains. Il avait besoin de soins au plus vite ainsi que Potter. Draco répétait sans cesse des phrases qui me brisaient le cœur de plus en plus.

Comment le Lord avait pu le violer ?!

Je ne lui connaissais pas ses penchants-là, sinon, je serais resté devant la porte de Draco.

Une fois près du corps de Potter, je vérifiai en un instant ses fonctions vitales avec un sortilège basique de soins et pris ensuite mon pendentif portoloin. Je touchai son corps en veillant à bien tenir mon filleul contre moi et prononçai « Patacitrouille ». L'instant d'après, nous étions dans mes appartements à Poudlard. Je fis léviter le corps de Potter vers l'infirmerie tout en tenant dans mes bras mon filleul qui continuait à appeler son animal de compagnie.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 publié ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 republié corrigé le 01 octobre 2012_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Love my cat _*Mon amour de chat*_

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rated **: M

**Warning** : Violence au rendez-vous au chapitre 3.

**Situation** : Cette histoire débute pendant la sixième année à Poudlard et les Horcruxes n'existent pas pour le bien de cette histoire.

**Disclaimer **:Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, je les lui empreinte pour cette histoire (et tant d'autres ^^) _(Sauf exception à la fin du dernier chapitre pour éviter les spoilers)_

**PS **: Sirius Black est bel et bien mort pendant la cinquième année d'Harry, et Severus Rogue sera nommé ici Severus Snape. Il se peut aussi que certaines scènes soient tirées des films et non des tomes (^-^)

**Correctrice **: Vivi64

**/!\ **Les mots écrit** en gras **entre** « » **sont en réalité des paroles qui à l'oreille deviennent des miaulements ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Draco **_(__Douze jours plus tard, mardi 07 janvier 1997__)_

J'errais comme une âme en peine dans le manoir. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus. Severus passait bien tous les jours pour s'assurer que je ne faisais pas de bêtise, mais je ne voulais que ça.

J'avais tout perdu : ma dignité, ma mère et Bébé. Je ne l'avais trouvé nulle part.

S'était-il enfui pour tomber sur un des fidèles de…

Était-il vivant, mort ?

Mon ami Blaise était venu me rendre visite après l'enterrement de mère, mais je l'avais mis rapidement à la porte. J'avais peur de l'extérieur, la foule me regardait méchamment, parfois même avec dégoût. Je sentais leurs regards sur moi et savais qu'ils avaient connaissance du fait que ce monstre avait abusé de moi.

Mes pas m'amenèrent dans mon ancienne chambre.

Je n'arrivais plus à y entrer, j'avais juste eu le courage de prendre mes affaires ainsi que celles de Bébé, puis j'avais pris résidence dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Mon parrain disait que je devais quitter le manoir mais je devais rester ici au cas où Bébé réapparaitrait.

**POV Harry **_(__Huit jours plus tard, mercredi 15 janvier 1997__)_

Trois semaines que j'étais à l'hôpital, trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu.

J'avais certes demandé à mon amie comment il allait, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait pu me dire c'était qu'il était abattu, certainement par la mort de sa mère trois jours après sa libération, mais aussi qu'il était retourné au manoir.

Il était juste resté deux jours à l'infirmerie de l'école quand moi j'avais été transporté le matin de Noël à Sainte-Mangouste. J'étais resté dans le coma deux semaines et cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je voulais rentrer chez moi, ou plutôt chez lui, et rester à ses côtés.

Je me souvenais encore de la rage qui m'avait animé, tellement forte que j'avais tenté vainement de tuer cette ordure en lui griffant le visage. J'aurais pu mourir ce jour là, mais je ne l'avais pas été et les cris de l'homme que j'aimais m'avaient fait revenir à la réalité. J'avais repris mon apparence et sans hésitation, j'avais prononcé le sort impardonnable. Puis, le trou noir.

Mon petit ange avait été violé et la seule chose que je voulais faire était de le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser.

Mais comment arriver à lui et puis se doutait-il que Bébé c'était moi ?

**POV Draco **_(__Deux jours plus tard, mercredi 22 janvier 1997__)_

Quatre semaines depuis que Bébé avait disparu, que le Lord avait été tué.

Je devais faire quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir abandonné. Il était peut-être perdu dans la nature, ou peut-être était-il rentré chez lui par je ne savais quel moyen ?

Il était peut-être avec Granger en ce moment.

Je pris donc sur moi et m'habillai pour sortir. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Il m'attendait peut-être bien au chaud en pleurant devant la porte mon retour. Je ne mis que cinq minutes pour être prêt. Je ne savais pas où elle habitait mais je savais où vivaient les belettes. Je pris la poudre de cheminette que je jetai dans l'antre de la cheminée en citant « Le terrier ».

- Suis-je bien chez les Weasley ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda une femme assez ronde, certainement la mère de Ron.

- Savez-vous où je peux trouver Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, elle est ici même, je vais l'appeler !

- Attendez, m'exclamai-je, puis-je venir madame ?

- Vous, un Malfoy, vous souhaitez fouler le sol pauvre du Terrier, me lança-t-elle froide tout à coup.

- Oui madame, dis-je, s'il vous plait, c'est très important, ajoutai-je.

- Très bien, je vous attends.

Je pris une nouvelle fois la poudre et me mis à présent dans la cheminée en disant une nouvelle fois « Le terrier ». Je ressortis de l'autre côté avec la dignité des Malfoy. Je vis immédiatement Granger me regarder comme la dernière des idiotes.

- Mon Dieu Malfoy… mais tu es pâle et tout maigre !

Ah oui, j'oubliais ce détail.

- Oui, oui, je sais Granger… Sais-tu où est Bébé par hasard, il a disparu.

Je me mis soudain à pleurer et elle me prit sans plus de cérémonie dans ses bras.

- J'ai besoin de lui… dis-moi qu'il est vivant, ici et qu'il n'est pas mort… pitié.

- Il n'est pas mort Malfoy mais il n'est pas ici.

Je la repoussai et sans que je ne doive lui poser la question, elle me dit :

- Je l'ai offert à Harry. Il avait besoin de compagnie dans sa nouvelle maison.

- Où habite-t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais place-toi dans la cheminée, je t'y envoie !

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et mimai un merci silencieux avant de sentir mon corps être aspiré. J'atterris dans un salon plutôt éclairé où je vis un Potter plus que surpris de me voir. Il était assis en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne lui dis rien mais criai assez fort :

- Bébé, viens mon chaton… papa est là !

- Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu récupérer Bébé… le chaton noir que Granger t'a offert, dis-je ne sachant pas s'il savait que j'avais appelé ce dernier « Bébé ».

- Tu ne sais pas alors ?

Je me ruai sur lui tout paniqué.

- Il est mort, c'est ça !?

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et pleurai à chaudes larmes. Même si je le faisais dans les bras de Potter, je m'en foutais. Mon dernier espoir était mort… je voulais mourir aussi.

- Tue-moi Potter, laisse-moi le rejoindre, soufflai-je.

- Non Malfoy, je ne te tuerai pas. Il n'est pas mort… il… il dort à l'étage… laisse-moi aller le chercher.

Je fis un signe de tête et le regardai passer la porte. Je ne sus combien de temps je dus attendre mais je vis arriver Bébé en courant plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait et m'accroupis pour le réceptionner. Il me lécha et je lui fis plein de bisous en lui répétant des « _je t'aime_ » « _tu m'as manqué_ » « _tu es vivant, merci Salazar_» auxquels il répondait par ses petits miaulements qui m'avaient tant manqué.

Quand j'eus fini de le couvrir de baisers, je me relevai et décidai de partir avant le retour de Potter, je ne voulais pas voir dans son regard cette chose, la chose qui faisait que je me souvenais avoir été violé.

**POV Harry **

_« Cher Hermione, Cher Ron et autres,_

_Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais plus vivre cette célébrité. En plus, Malfoy vient de quitter ma maison en colère contre moi car il connait la vérité sur tout, ma nature d'animagus, mes sentiments et je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ce monde._

_Je pars vivre chez les moldus. Je vous aime, je reviendrai peut-être après un temps mais sachez que je vous garderai dans mon cœur._

_Harry »_

Je déposai la lettre sur le lit et pris ma forme animagus. J'avais une chance immense qu'il n'ait rien vu de ma véritable apparence, mais j'avais bien vu que si je lui avais dit la vérité sur moi et mes sentiments, il m'aurait envoyé balader ou même tuer. Je descendis le plus doucement possible les deux étages qui me séparaient dorénavant de l'homme de ma vie et quand je fus enfin au sol, je me ruai vers le salon où il me prit dans ses bras et me couvrit de baisers.

Toutes ces choses qu'il me disait me firent tant de bien que je lui répondis par des **« moi aussi je t'aime » « tu vas bien » « je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi »**.

**.**

**.**

_(Plus d'un an plus tard, le mercredi 15 avril 1998)_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que j'étais venu vivre avec mon ange et tout s'était bien passé. J'avais fait mon possible pour être avec lui et lui rendre le sourire. Mais depuis quelques semaines, cette Astoria venait de plus en plus au manoir et cela ne me plaisait pas.

Il n'avait fallu que cinq-six mois à Draco pour recommencer à voir des gens et aussi recommencer ses nuits de sexe, mais jamais encore il n'avait repris le même partenaire, sauf cette femme.

Je le sentais mal, mais mal. En plus, quand Draco était là, elle me traitait bien mais dès qu'il tournait le dos, elle me traitait très mal. J'avais essayé de le faire comprendre à mon ange mais il ne comprenait rien.

Je devais tout faire pour éloigner cette femme d'ici. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir Draco, personne ne l'aurait !

**.**

**.**

_(Plus de cinq mois plus tard, le samedi 24 octobre 1998)_

Bon, je m'y étais certainement mal pris car en six mois, je n'avais réussi qu'à la faire venir vivre au manoir.

La seule chose que Draco lui refusait était que je dorme ailleurs, mais j'étais quand même obligé de dormir sur mon oreiller tout près du sien et non plus sur son torse.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal en les voyant vivre en couple… à écouter leurs mots d'amour, mais au moins Draco ne m'en oubliait pas pour autant. Il avait même trouvé un travail au ministère malgré qu'il n'ait pas passé ses Aspic. Il me prenait toujours avec lui et nous passions des moments à deux vraiment forts.

Mais cette pétasse était là maintenant. En plus, elle voulait acheter un chien. Je remerciai Merlin que mon ange refuse pour mon bien-être.

**POV Draco **_(__Deux ans plus tard, le mardi 24 octobre 2000__)_

Aujourd'hui, j'allais lui faire ma demande.

Elle habitait avec moi depuis deux ans aujourd'hui et je voulais donner un nouveau sens à notre relation.

Elle était tout ce que je souhaitais chez une femme. Le seul point négatif d'Astoria était qu'elle détestait Bébé, mais elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle voulait sur ce point. Malgré le fait étrange qu'il reste un chaton, certainement sa race, je l'aimais toujours autant et partageais le plus de mon temps libre avec lui… chose qui ne plaisait pas à ma future, si Salazar le voulait, épouse.

**.**

**.**

_(Huit jours plus tard, le jeudi 02 novembre 2000)_

Tout allait bien, Astoria m'avait dit oui, j'avais un travail qui me plaisait… mais non, il fallait que quelque chose cloche.

Bébé ne voulait plus manger et ne jouait plus. Il voulait juste des caresses et des chatouilles. Étrangement je me demandai s'il ne faisait pas une déprime mais pourquoi donc ?

- Allez Bébé, bois un peu s'il te plait, soufflai-je la voix plus douce que d'habitude.

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un miaulement triste. Je trempai mon doigt dans le bol et le portai à sa bouche qu'il garda fermée. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il allait mourir cet idiot. Il était tout maigre et n'arrivait même plus à monter les escaliers.

- Abandonne mon amour, il est malade…

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Astoria. Il va guérir… c'est juste une petite déprime.

- Si tu veux, on peut en acheter un autre, continua-t-elle.

Je me levai d'un bond, la fusillant du regard et lui dis avec le plus de colère possible :

- Jamais je ne remplacerai Bébé, tu m'entends !

Je pris ma fripouille dans mes bras et allai chez un « soigneur d'animaux ». Bien évidemment, il ne trouva rien à part un manque d'appétit. Il me donna une potion à donner deux fois par jour.

**.**

**.**

_(Un mois plus tard, le samedi 02 décembre 2000)_

Un mois et rien n'avait changé.

Je me faisais tellement de mouron que je ne touchai même plus Astoria.

Je devais trouver une solution.

Dans l'après-midi, je me décidais _à_ la contacter par hibou. Je lui expliquai l'état de santé de Bébé et mon inquiétude. Je n'eus qu'à attendre trois heures avant de la voir débarquer dans mon salon.

**POV Harry **

Pourquoi vivre ?

J'avais fait ce que tout le monde attendait de moi et tout ce que je récoltais, était de voir l'homme de ma vie dire je t'aime à cette femme, la demander en mariage et voir leurs ébats sexuels.

Cela me rendait malade.

D'ailleurs, je ne voulais ni manger, ni boire.

Si je ne pouvais pas avoir cet homme pour moi seul, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais continuer à vivre. J'aurais dû mourir à un an, alors ça ou maintenant, quelle importance ?

Je ne manquerai à personne. Même mon ange se remettrait de ma mort. Depuis quelques jours, je refusais ses caresses ou ses mots d'amour. Je l'avais même griffé au visage par colère.

Bon certes, ensuite je l'avais léché pendant un bon quart d'heure pour me faire pardonner mais que voulez-vous, je l'aimais.

J'étais présentement dans ma chaise à bascule, en train de vouer des dizaines de morts à cette Astoria qui était dans les bras de mon homme, quand je _la_ vis arriver par cheminette. Elle ne regarda même pas Draco, elle me fixa avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Harry, tu es vivant, Merlin merci !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et continua ma mise à mort sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça Harry ? Partir comme ça, sans même un au revoir, juste cette maudite lettre. Et pourquoi ? Pour te laisser mourir ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs Harry, pourquoi te laisser aller comme ça ?

J'étais à présent à hauteur de son visage baigné de larmes. Je leur avais donc autant manqué ? Je fis un signe de tête vers le divan, derrière elle, où je pouvais voir mon ange abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hermione se retourna et dit :

- Je comprends mieux… Harry, reprit-elle, reviens avec moi, oublie-le, tu l'oublieras Harry, les amours à sens unique ça s'oublie tu sais, pas besoin de se laisser mourir.

Elle me déposa au sol. Mon ange se réveilla enfin et la traita de folle tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Sachant que j'allais suivre mon amie, je lui léchai une dernière fois le visage avec tout mon amour pour lui.

Il dit fièrement, suite à mon geste, que son « Bébé » ne voulait pas partir avec elle et qu'elle ne devait plus me traiter de Potter.

Cette dernière phrase me porta encore plus loin dans ma souffrance et en le griffant pour qu'il me lâche, je repris ma forme et pris mon amie dans mes bras en laissant enfin les larmes couler, chose impossible sous ma forme animagus.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose de trop. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai au Terrier où toute la famille me prit dans ses bras.

**.**

**.**

_(Six jours plus tard, le vendredi 08 décembre 2000)_

Une semaine que j'avais quitté Draco, une semaine que je voulais retrouver ses bras et son amour.

Mes amis avaient mis du temps à comprendre mon geste mais avaient fini par l'accepter. J'avais appris aussi que Ginny, qui était sortie avec un Serpentard qui l'avait quittée deux mois plus tôt, était-elle aussi abattue. Elle était désespérée comme moi. Le pire, c'était que moi, j'avais été légèrement consentant de cette vie, pas elle. Il l'avait quittée pour épouser sa maîtresse.

Je réfléchissais à tout ça, tout en marchant en direction de _son_ lieu de travail, chemin que j'avais mille fois parcouru dans ses bras chaud. Je ne pris pas le peine de demander à sa secrétaire s'il était là, ouvris la porte de son bureau et le vis. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête. Il était magnifique. Il m'avait tellement manqué !

- Salut, dis-je ne sachant quoi dire.

Je le vis relever sa tête de sa paperasse et me lancer un regard méprisant.

- Que fais-tu là Potter ?

- Tu me manquais. J'avais besoin de te voir, avouai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Son regard me fit si mal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me regarder comme il regardait Bébé.

- A moi tu ne m'as pas manqué Potter. Sache que j'ai été acheter un gentil chien pas plus tard qu'hier avec ma future femme !

Je faillis tomber à genou sous cette nouvelle. M'avait-il remplacé si vite ?

- Tu t'attendais peut–être à ce que je te pleure petit connard !

Il s'approcha de moi et sans même le voir venir, je reçus une droite en plein visage.

- Petite pourriture. Tu me dégoûtes, tu t'es bien amusé à te foutre de ma gueule ? A me mater sans vergogne pendant tout ce temps ?!

Il me donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac et cracha à terre près de moi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sale Griffondor de mes deux. Ni toi, ni Bébé !

- Mais je t'aime moi Draco. Je te jure que je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Toi aussi tu m'aimes… Bébé c'est moi, Merlin, dis-je tout en me redressant.

- Non Potter, je ne t'aime pas et je n'aime plus Bébé. Je vais très bien et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

- Je t'ai donné presque quatre ans de ma vie Draco juste pour être près de toi, cela ne veut rien dire pour toi ? Bordel, je me laissais mourir d'amour pour toi ! On peut au moins essayer d'être amis, juste ça, plaidai-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

Il me repoussa et me dit avec une voix froide qui me glaça le sang :

- Je te hais Potter. Tu pourrais encore mourir devant moi, là, que je ne bougerai même pas le petit doigt. Dégage et oublie-moi !

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et reprit sa plume. Je quittai donc son bureau sans oublier de lui dire que je l'aimais de toute mon âme.

**.**

**.**

_(Deux mois plus tard, le samedi 10 février 2001)_

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois et j'étais une vraie loque. J'étais reparti vivre à Square Grimault mais je n'avais plus le goût à rien. Et en plus, dans trois heures je serai marié à Ginny.

Mariage arrangé, certes, mais marié quand même.

Pourquoi ne pas le faire d'ailleurs, vu que la seule personne avec qui j'aurais voulu le faire avait fait publier ses bans dans la Gazette du Sorcier :

_**Astoria Greengass épouse le fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy le 15 mars prochain ! ! Détail en page 2.**_

Cette date était dans plus ou moins un mois.

Et Ginny avait besoin de ce mariage, étant enceinte de son ex petit-ami qui n'avait rien voulu entendre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cette situation, car être mère célibataire dans le monde sorcier était mal vu malgré tout. Je devais bien ça aux Weasley. Même si Ginny avait refusé et ne cessait de me dire que je pouvais changer d'avis, qu'elle assumerait ses actes. Qu'elle s'en foutait de l'avis et jugement des autres. Mais elle était si jeune et je savais le poids que le regard des gens avait comme pouvoir.

J'arrangeai une dernière fois ma tenue et sortis de la chambre puis rejoignis ma future femme.

- Alors, prête ? Demandai-je.

- Oui… merci encore Harry mais tu peux changer d'avis tu sais. Je m'en sortirai très bien.

- C'est gentil Gin' mais à quoi bon ? Il se marie dans un mois et me déteste, dis-je résigné. Et en t'épousant, je t'aide et j'en ressens le besoin.

Une petite voix me traita de menteur, mais je la fis taire.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et cela me fit me sentir encore plus malheureux. Je voulais et désirais tant que ce soit lui…

Nous avions pris la décision de nous unir par notre ancien directeur, nous nous rendîmes alors à Poudlard ensemble. Seuls nos proches étaient au courant que c'était un mariage sans amour et j'en étais content. Et puis, c'était ma bonne action pour tout le chagrin que je leur avais créé et celui qui allait bientôt suivre. Ma richesse et mon nom pour leur famille.

**.**

**.**

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, face à Dumbledore, la cérémonie allant débuter.

J'allais faire ma dernière bonne action et ensuite, le jour de _son_ mariage, je m'enlèverai la vie…

Mais cela, personne ne le savait.

Ginny avait toute la vie devant elle, elle serait plus heureuse en veuve qu'en étant obligée de vivre avec moi. Et puis, même si elle m'avait dit pouvoir s'en sortir sans mariage avec sa grossesse, je voulais vraiment l'aider dans cette épreuve. Porter mon nom allait l'aider à ne pas subir l'exclusion sociale.

Je n'écoutai pas le discours du maître de cérémonie et fus ramené sur terre quand je dus prendre la main de Ginny dans la mienne. Dumbledore allait pratiquement nous déclarer unis par les liens sacrés du mariage quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en fracas…

- Bébé, arrête ! Cria Draco en courant vers moi.

**POV Draco **_(__Retour en arrière de 20 jours, le samedi 20 janvier 2001__)_

Il me manquait horriblement…

Quel petit con tout de même.

Mais sa dernière phrase résonnait en moi chaque jour.

Quand j'y pensais, il avait dit vrai. Potter avait mis sa vie de côté pour moi, m'avait montré chaque jour qu'il m'aimait à sa manière et si je n'avais pas écrit cette lettre à Granger, il se serait probablement laissé mourir de chagrin.

Je n'avais jamais compris comment j'avais pu aimer ce petit chaton autant mais tout s'expliquait : cela n'avait jamais été un chaton, mais ça avait toujours été Potter.

Je m'étais toujours senti attiré par lui à Poudlard mais je m'étais persuadé que c'était parce que je le détestais, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus je me rendais compte que si un jour je ne le voyais pas, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je devais au moins me battre au corps à corps avec lui de temps en temps pour me sentir vivant.

Nous étions destinés à être ensemble.

Je lui avais menti ce jour-là, quand il était venu à mon bureau. Je n'avais pas acheté de chien et je le pleurais même silencieusement.

Mais j'avais tellement été aveuglé par ma rage que j'avais dit des choses mensongères.

Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il meure, j'en pleurerais presque tellement je l'aimais… enfin, tellement j'aimais mon Bébé.

Bon, je devais avouer que depuis que je savais qu'en réalité « Bébé » était Potter, je commençai à ressentir un petit quelque chose pour lui.

**.**

**.**

_(Vingt jours plus tard, le samedi 10 février 2001)_

Salazar soit loué d'avoir une secrétaire au courant de tous les potins.

Dès qu'elle m'avait appris qu'Harry Potter épousait une belette, j'avais quitté le ministère et transplané immédiatement à mon ancienne école. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il ne pouvait pas m'oublier… Il devait m'aimer, vivre avec moi et m'épouser !

Voilà les réflexions qui planaient dans mon cerveau depuis la nouvelle et je devais lui dire… tout.

Faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard, s'il vous plait ! Priai-je.

Je courus dans le parc et faillis tomber tellement je me dépêchais. Une fois les marches montées, j'ouvris les portes de la Grande Salle à l'aide de ma baguette et hurlai pour qu'il m'entende :

- Bébé, arrête !

Je courus jusqu'à lui, lui pris la main et lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je t'ai menti. Je te pleure chaque jour depuis ton départ et je veux que tu reviennes vivre avec moi. Je veux que tu restes près de moi pour le reste de ma vie…

Je repris mon souffle et continuai :

- Je veux que ce soit moi que tu épouses et que tu aimes. Bébé, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il lâcha ma main et dit en regardant le maître de cérémonie :

- Continuez, je vous en prie.

- Mais t'es bouché ou quoi Potter, je viens…

- J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit Draco, me coupa-t-il, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie-là, finit-il sans me regarder.

Je restai abasourdi par sa phrase.

M'avait-il réellement oublié si vite ?

Je reculai de quelque pas et vis qu'il reprenait la main de la belette dans la sienne. Je ne pus lâcher qu'un :

- Je t'aime moi, Harry.

Sur cette dernière phrase, je courus ne voulant pas que les gens présents voient mes larmes. J'y avais cru à son amour et le mien s'était enfin réveillé pour le voir ignorer au final.

Je courus tellement vite que je fus aux grilles en un instant.

Je transplanai sans attendre directement au manoir et montai dans ma chambre. Une fois sur mon lit, je vis son petit oreiller que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de jeter. Je le portai au visage et entendis :

- Peux-tu répéter ta dernière phrase s'il te plait.

Je me redressai et vis qu'il était là, les yeux rouges, attendant ma réponse.

Je me levai et me plaça en face de lui.

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais Harry.

- Redis-le.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Je vis un sourire et des larmes couler de ses joues. Je fis un pas vers lui, incertain de comment agir. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassé. Il fit le reste du chemin, plus courageux que moi, et m'embrassa comme jamais je n'avais été embrassé.

- Ca fait plus de trois ans que j'attends cette phrase mon ange.

- Oh mon Bébé… je t'aime, je t'aime, dis-je entre deux baisers.

Il reprit mes lèvres et me rapprocha encore plus près de son corps, nos langues jouant un ballet passionnel.

- Draco, fais-moi l'amour… je te veux depuis tellement longtemps, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

**.**

**.**

_(Quatre jours plus tard, le mercredi 14 février 2001)_

Nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre et ma tête était posée sur son torse. Nous avions fait quatre fois l'amour, j'étais épuisé et surtout j'avais mal au derrière.

- Je t'aime mon ange, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi Bébé, je t'aime Harry.

- Épouse-moi Draco… fais-moi tien aux yeux de tous.

Je me redressai soudain et le fixai dans les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser, vivre avec moi et ma mauvaise humeur, mon caractère de chien…

- Je vis avec toi depuis un certain temps pour savoir comment tu es mon ange, me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je lui fis un tendre baiser et lui dis contre sa bouche :

- Harry James Potter « Bébé », voulez-vous devenir mon époux ? Ris-je tendrement sur la fin.

- Oui, couina-t-il.

Nous refîmes l'amour le reste de la nuit.

Quand je me réveillai, le lendemain matin avec sa tête sur mon torse, je me dis que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre.

Certes, je savais que la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile, je ne le connaissais pas comme lui me connaissait, mais je savais que je l'aimais. D'ailleurs, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour que le rocher près du lac de Poudlard devienne un monument dédié à l'amour, car si je n'étais pas sorti ce soir-là, plus de quatre ans plutôt, je ne serais peut-être pas ici, avec l'homme de ma vie… plus heureux que jamais.

En plus, j'avais appris qu'il n'aurait pas épousé la belette par amour, mais pour l'aider vis-à-vis de sa grossesse hors mariage. Et je comptais bien faire changer cette loi archaïque afin que cette fille soit aidée, comme l'avait souhaité Harry. Il m'avait aussi avoué avoir eu pour but de s'ôter la vie le jour de mon mariage avec Astoria et je remerciais Merlin, depuis chaque matin, de m'avoir donné le courage d'être allé à Poudlard pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

Ma vie allait, si Salazar le voulait, devenir enfin ce que j'avais toujours souhaité.

**POV Harry **_(__Douze ans plus tard, le dimanche 01 septembre 2012__)_

- Lissa, descends. Tu vas être en retard, criai-je.

- Bébé, elle a encore le temps, me lança mon ange qui donnait le biberon à Kellian.

- Je te signale qu'il est déjà neuf heures et que le train démarre à onze heures mon cher. Alors si ta fille ne veut pas rater sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle a intérêt à se dépêcher pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Je le vis secouer la tête et sortir de la cuisine. Mon fils rit alors à gorge déployée.

- Sirius, si tu tiens à la vie, cesse de rire de moi et va chercher ta sœur.

- Oui papa, à vos ordres papa, fit-il en mimant le salut militaire.

Je m'assis à table et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Comment Draco pouvait rester calme alors que notre fille allait rentrer pour la première fois à Poudlard ?

J'allais bien voir à la rentrée de Sirius s'il allait être autant détendu… sans oublier celle de Kellian.

- Mon amour, détends-toi, me souffla mon mari.

- Comment peux-tu être calme toi. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai portée mais quand même !

- Peut-être parce qu'il reste environ deux heures et qu'il nous faut moins de deux minutes pour atteindre la gare en transplantant. Elle n'arrivera pas en retard Bébé…

- Mouais…

- Et je n'ai peut-être pas porté Lissa, mais j'ai porté Sirius et Kellian, alors basta. Portes-en un autre si tu es jaloux, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Est-ce une demande très cher Monsieur Potter ? Demandai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Effectivement Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-il de la même manière.

Je le plaçai à califourchon sur moi et l'embrassai avec tout mon amour.

Nous avions conçu Lissa notre première nuit ensemble. Sans le savoir, ma puissance magique et mon amour pour Draco avait aidé à créer la vie en moi. Nous avions donc commencé à prendre une potion de contraception comme si nous étions en couple avec une femme. Nous avions ensuite attendu pour tenter d'avoir un second enfant. Et avec de la patience et tout notre amour, la magie nous avait donné cette joie. Trois ans plus tard Draco avait porté Sirius et ensuite, il y a moins d'un an, le petit Kellian.

La chose que mon mari ne savait pas, c'était que j'avais trafiqué ses potions et que j'attendais le dernier déjà depuis trois semaines. Il avait commencé à tâter le terrain pour avoir un quatrième enfant et j'avais souhaité lui faire cette surprise. Mais j'attendais la rentrée de notre petite puce pour lui annoncer.

Je revins à moi quand je sentis les mains de mon homme passer sous la chemise

- Père, papa, il y a des chambres pour ça, dit Lissa qui avait enfin décidé de se montrer.

Je me séparai donc à contrecœur de mon mari et servis le petit-déjeuner à ma reine du jour.

**.**

**.**

Nous étions au chemin de traverse et nous rejoignîmes Ginny et Logan, son mari depuis dix ans. Je soupirai d'aise la voyant souriante et heureuse. Sa grossesse s'était bien déroulée et la loi que Draco avait proposée au Magenmagot était passée avec quasiment la majorité des voix. Tout avait été pour le mieux et cette femme que je considérais comme une sœur me le rendait bien.

- Salut, nous salua Logan.

Draco lui serra la main et nos enfants commencèrent à se raconter les dernières vacances, Ginny ayant donné naissance à trois garçons. Une Molly numéro deux, pensai-je. Je pus apercevoir au loin mon meilleur ami se débattre dans la foule pour ne pas rater la rentrée de sa filleule, Lissa. Il portait Hugo et Hermione tenait la main de Rose. Je souris, heureux et sentis la main de Draco prendre la mienne.

La vie m'avait offert tout ce que je voulais en fin de compte et je ne pouvais rien demander de plus.

Le bonheur de mes amis et celui ma famille étant tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour aimer la vie… ma vie.

* * *

**Lissa**_ : _Assemblage de Lily et Narcissa. Ne se lit donc pas comme « Lisa ». Ce personnage m'appartient, comme les deux autres enfants d'Harry et Draco : Sirius et Killian. Sans oublier Logan ainsi que Melinda.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et j'espère de tout cœur que cette fin vous plait.**

**A bientôt peut-être, sur une autre de mes histoires, **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4 republié corrigé et amélioré le 01 octobre 2012_


End file.
